What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by xSophiax PLLHG
Summary: (Sorry not very good summaries) When Aria is revealed as A, She's taken to a mental home with Ezra, where they are shut out from the world. Spencer and Toby think they're now safe, and have started their own family, and so have the others. But as the three remaining liars know, life is never that simple...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I'm woken by the storm outside that has been escalating since 7:00pm this evening. Even now, five years after Ali's disappearance, I'm woken by even the quietest of thunder. I flinch when I hear a loud crash outside of Toby and I's window. I carefully wriggle myself from Toby's strong arms clasped around my waist and swing my legs around so I'm sat on the edge of the bed. I turn my head around, checking I haven't woken up my sleeping boyfriend, but I see him still engorged in his deep slumber. Smiling slightly, I lean over and softly kiss his forehead then push myself off our bed and sleepily stumble towards the window. Peeking through the crack in the curtains, I take a deep breath in and look out into our front garden. My attention is immediately drawn to the tree that is now lying across it, crushing everything underneath it.

'Great' I sigh, then turn around to face the bed, and chuckle under my breath when I see my husband still asleep. 'How you sleep through this Toby Cavanaugh I do not know'.

I know I'm not going to get to sleep for a while, and not wanting to wake Toby up, I decide to creep downstairs and try to distract myself from the weather outside. Walking into the kitchen, I reach up and grab a glass from the top cupboard. I nearly jump out of my skin and drop the glass when I hear a tiny voice emerge from behind me.

'Mummy' a soft, young female voice said shakily. I turn around and smile at my tiny daughter, standing in the doorway sucking her thumb.

'Sweetie you made me jump!' I said with a little laugh, hoping to make her smile. Instead she ran over to me and hugged my legs tightly. I picked her up and sat her on the counter in front of me.

"What's wrong honey, are you scared of the thunder?" I ask her softly, looking into the eyes of my two-year old mini me. Everything about us was the same. Our face shape, our hair, even our eyes were the exact same mocha brown. Secretly I always hoped mine and Toby's children would inherit his beautiful ocean blue eyes, but I can't deny how perfectly beautiful Grace, our first child, is.

Grace nodded slowly, and started whimpering. I held her close to my chest, resting her light body on my hip. She buried her head into my neck and quickly I felt it become damp. I hushed in her ear and bounced her up and down gently like I used to when she was a baby and wouldn't sleep. Planting a soft kiss on her head, I whispered to her-

"Do you want to stay up with Mummy for a little bit?" I felt her smile into my neck, and then she brought her head up and nodded again. I used my thumb to wipe the tears of her cheeks.

"There's my little girl's beautiful smile" I said happily, causing her to giggle.

Placing her back on the counter, I grabbed her Sippy cup from the top shelf, and then filled it with some warm milk, knowing it was her favorite, plus it would send her to sleep sooner than orange juice. I gave it to her then did the same with my glass. Yes, I'm 21 and still drink warm milk. I carried her over to the sofa and tucked my legs under my body and positioned Grace onto my lap. I put the TV on and turned it right down, as Toby was still asleep in the room above. Grace curled up into my chest and started to fall asleep until there was another bang outside and all the lights turned off. The two year old took a sharp breathe in and jumped slightly, just like I did.

"Mummy where did the lights go?" Grace whimpered into my shoulder. I stroked her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"They just turned off for a little while, Gracie" I told her, trying not to let the fear creep into my voice "They'll be back on soon, but for now I'll go get some candles"

I gently put Grace on the end of the sofa.

"I need you to sit here while Mummy gets the candles, don't move, OK?" Through the darkness I saw her small head nod.

Carefully, I found my way through to the kitchen, running my hands along the counters as I navigated through the room. I squint my eyes as I search the cupboard underneath the sink for the candles. When I think I see them, I got them out along with a box of matches and lit two. They let off a surprising amount of light, and I carried them back through to the sitting room, where Grace was still sat on the end of the sofa as if she hadn't moved, and I bet she hasn't. I placed the pair of candles on the coffee table and pulled Grace back onto my knee, and kiss her forehead softly.

"Mummy" Grace says quietly.

"Yes honey?" I replied gently.

"How come you're awake as well? Daddy says adults aren't scared of anything"

I sigh, knowing she was going to ask this. Although she was only two, she was a smart little girl.

"Of course adults get scared of things Grace-" I started

"Even Daddy?" She quickly interrupted. I laughed slightly then put my lips to her ear.

"Even Daddy" I whispered, confirming her statement. She giggled slightly.

"He's scared of snakes! He went to the zoo once and it hissed at him" I told her, and she started laughing more. I lean't my head back against the sofa. I could tell Grace was thinking about something.

"If Daddy is scared of snakes because they hissed at him, why are you scared of thunder?" Grace whispered. I sigh again. I was going to tell her about Ali, but when she was a lot older. _"Just leave out the details"_ I think to myself.

"Well..." I explain quietly "When I was a teenager, me, Auntie Hanna, Auntie Emily and two of our friends decided to have a sleepover at my house. There was a lot of thunder and lightning then-" I stop when I hear Grace's heavy breathing and realise she's finally fallen asleep. Softly I kiss the top of her head then adjust my body slowly so I'm laid across the sofa, with Grace's face buried into my shoulder.

The last thing I think is _"God I'm so lucky"_ when I look at my daughter laying innocently across me.I start to her the storm outside settle, and then start to fall asleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Stretching over the cold, empty sheets I hit the off button on the top of the alarm as I do every morning at 7am. Immediately my mind wonders to where Spencer is. I push myself up off the bed and look out the window. The tree that Grace's swing hangs off is sprawled right across the front garden.

'_That's going to be fun to clear up' _I think to myself and roll my eyes. The storm yesterday evening must have gotten bad overnight. Then realisation hit me. '_She's downstairs!' _Before going downstairs, I go across the corridor to Grace's room. Opening the door I peak in, and see she isn't in her bed. She must be with Spencer.

I tiptoe down the stairs, trying to avoid any creaking floorboards, knowing Spencer will be asleep, most likely Grace, too. As I walk into the living room, sure enough I find my sleeping girlfriend lying across the sofa with my daughter curled up on her chest. I guess Gracie got scared of the thunder as well, probably inherited the fear from her Mother. Thunder and Lightning doesn't get to me, I sleep right through it. Every time there's a storm I tell Spencer to wake me, as I know too well she's petrified of it, but of course she doesn't listen to me.

Grace starts stirring on Spencer's body. I swiftly lean over and pick her up, wrapping her legs round my waist.

"Morning baby" I said softly to the waking toddler "Did you sleep down here with Mummy last night?"

She nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes with her small, clenched fists "Thunder was scary" Grace muttered "Can you take me to bed please?"

I kissed her tiny cheek "Of course Princess"

I walk up to her room and by the time we get there she had already fallen asleep on my shoulder. I tuck her in to her bed, which currently has a Cinderella duvet cover on.

"I love you sweetie" I whisper to her before kissing her forehead. I head over to the door, but her murmuring just before I leave.

"Love you to, Daddy" She muttered. Maybe she wasn't asleep after all.

I head back down the stairs to deal with Spencer. She seemed to have just woken up. Its times like this I really admire her beauty. She was lying innocently on the sofa, burying her perfect elegant face into the back of the sofa. Even without make-up, Spencer is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Equal to our daughter, that is. She brings her head up from the sofa.

"Hey" She said in her raspy, what I like to call 'Just woken up' voice. It was so sexy. I walked round and crouched in front of her face.

"Hey beautiful" I said tenderly, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear. "Storm scare you last night?"

Spencer nodded slightly "I heard a bang outside, the tree was knocked over" She sighed

"Yeah I saw, that's going to be a job and a half" I chuckled slightly, and so did she. "Oh I took Gracie up to her bed a minute ago; I don't think she'll wake up soon. Did she get scared as well?"

Spencer nodded again "Yeah, there was a power cut too, I don't think that helped" She sighed, which then turned into a yawn. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"Do you want me to take you to bed, too?" I asked, speaking to her like I do to Grace.

"No I'm fine" She laughed and stuck out her tongue, again like Grace does. I shook my head again.

"No. No you're not..." I wink at her then promptly wrapped my arms around her waist, then swiftly but carefully threw her over my shoulder and started running upstairs with her kicking and thrashing.

"Toby Cavanaugh put my down right now!" She tried squealing in her 'Mum' voice, although I could hear her chuckling. She started punching my back in an attempt to get me to drop her.

"You know Spence, you should really learn how to throw a proper punch" I tease, completely ignoring her comment. I kick our bedroom door open and throw my girlfriend, who is currently in hysterics, down on the bed, then hover over her petite body. She looks into my eyes with her mocha brown ones ad starts to bring her face up closer to mine. I lean towards her until our faces are centimetres apart. When I feel her breathing against my lips, I smirk then lean back smoothly, pinning her on to the bed, holding her forearms down by the side of her.

"You are such a tease, Cavanaugh" She jokingly hissed.

"I've also been told I'm a lethal tickler, Hastings" I replied in the same tone, and then I felt a mischievous smile creep on to my face.

"Toby if you even dare-!" I cut her off, tickling her stomach.

"Toby...Toby stop!" She choked out in between laughing fits. Two minutes later I did, only because she kicked me right in the middle of my legs, hard. I roll off her and lie on my back, moaning.

"That was uncalled for" I pouted.

Spencer rolled her eyes at me "You should have stopped then, shouldn't you?"

"I was going to make you a coffee, but now..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Toby I'm really sorry! I love you so much and I'll never do it again! You're best boyfriend in the whole wide world!" She practically begged me for the coffee.

I chuckle and get back of the bed "Hell yeah I am!" I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and make up a mug of coffee. _Black, two sugars._ Over the years I've been with Spencer, I still don't see how she can drink the stuff, especially without milk. She always jokes saying the hardest part of her pregnancy with Grace was her coffee being taken from her. Anyway, I stir the sugar in and carry the mug back up to our room, trying not to gag at the aroma it's letting off. I walk in and Spencer has already gotten into bed. I place the mug on the dressing table (on a coaster, of course) next to the bed.

"Thank you" She smiles as she picks it up and takes a sip.

I perch on the edge of the bed, gently stroking her duvet covered legs. "No problem sweetie"

She looked over at the alarm clock "Its 7:30, what time is everybody coming over?" She asks.

I think for a moment "I think Hannah and Caleb are bringing Chloe over for about 9:00, and Emily and Paige have swimming training so won't be over until 10:00 " Chloe is Caleb and Hannah's daughter, born two days ago. They've been really busy with her and none of us have met her yet, that's why everyone is coming to ours. We want to meet our goddaughter.

Spencer nodded "So I have to get up soon?" She whined.

I laughed at her "Yes babe you do" I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. It would have been more than a peck, but I could taste the coffee on her thin lips. I smiled at her then got up "I'm going to grab a shower then make some breakfast, pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound amazing" She grinned as I made my way to the bathroom.

Once I had showered and got Grace up, I started to make breakfast. I filled Grace's Sippy cup with orange juice and gave it to my daughter who was sat on the sofa watching some kids show. Just when I had finished then and piled them onto a plate, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"Morning" Spencer whispered in my ear. I twisted around in her arms and put my hands on her hips.

"Morning" I reply and kiss her lips sweetly.

"Ew!" I hear Grace shout from the sofa, causing Spencer and I to burst into fits of laughter and let each other go.

"Gracie breakfast is ready!" I call to her, and she comes toddling in to the kitchen. I pick her up and spin her around in the air before sitting her down in the raised chair I made for her. She giggled and squealed for me to put her down.

Spencer put a pancake on Grace's plate and put some banana on it, then cut it up into little pieces. Meanwhile, I smothered mine in chocolate sauce, marshmallows and sprinkles.

"Someone's going to have a sugar rush in an hour" Spencer teased and Grace giggled again.

"When is Auntie Emily coming?" Grace asked, forgetting about Hannah and Caleb.

"About 10:00 sweetie" I tell her "Auntie Paige is coming to"

Grace smiled "And Auntie Hannah and Uncle Caleb and the baby?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded and grinned at her enthusiasm "They're coming in an hour"

"I need to get ready then!" She said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well have you finished your breakfast?" Spencer asked her.

Gracie nodded "Yes Mummy"

Spencer smiled at her and got up to lift her out of her chair "Let's go get you ready then while Daddy clears up" She winks at me then walks out with Grace in her arms. I shake my head, smirking.

"That kid is too punctual for a two year old, definitely gets that from Spence " I mutter and start to wash up the plates.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N On the mobile version of fanfic in chapter 1 it says 'husband' I just want to confirm that they are NOT married. I've also noticed there isn't a great amount of interest from people in this story yet, so I'm debating on whether to continue this or not. I'm going to go to at least around Chapter 7 for people who are interested, but I think I'd like around 10-15 reviews before I post chapter 4. Anyway, things start to pick up from here on out, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and follow/favorite if you like it xx**

Spencer's POV

I dress Grace in a blue and white stripy pinafore dress. It doesn't take too long; Gracie is really behaved and patient.

"Mummy will you do my hair?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I lean down and kiss the top of her head "Of course sweetie! I just need to get changed, so go watch TV and I'll do it in a few minutes" Grace Smiles then walks out the room and downstairs.

I walk into my bedroom and go into the small walk in wardrobe. Yes, it's one of my many handmade birthday presents from Toby, along with the dressing table, rocking chair and coffee mug. I don't bother trying to find a nice outfit; all my friends have seen me at my worst. I simply pick out a dark blue polo shirt and beige coloured chinos, then apply a light layer of make-up. When I'm dressed I pick up my little bag that has Grace's hair accessories in and walk downstairs, knowing Gracie will be sat on the sofa, patiently waiting for my return.

When I get down, instead of watching TV, Grace is sat on the rug with Toby. She's showing him all her Barbie dolls (that are all lined up in height order) and they start playing with them. Neither of them knows I'm standing in the doorway, so I get my phone out my pocket and take it picture. After I've done it, Toby looks up and sees me.

"How long have you been stood there?" He asked nervously, starting to blush slightly.

"Not long" I convincingly lie. Over the years I've gotten pretty good at lying.

Grace turns around to look at me, and I hold up the bag. She grins widely and jumps up. I sit on the edge of the sofa and she stands in between my legs so I can reach her hair. Toby comes and sits next to me, gently rubbing my leg while his focus is on some sports game he's watching on the TV.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask Grace while I'm putting a brush through her slightly knotted hair.

"Like yours!" She said, and touched the bottom of my Dutch braid, that went right round the back of my head.

"Ok then, but you have to stay still, and be patient it might take a while..." I told her, but she just nodded. She didn't speak much, only when she really felt the need she had to. With new people she's very shy, and usually hides behind Toby's legs. Grace has only just become comfortable with Emily; we are still working on her with Hannah, Caleb, Paige, Melissa (we became very close when I got pregnant, as she went through her second miscarriage) and Jason. I find it strange that she gets excited to see my friends, but when they get here she retreats back into her shell where she avoids any form of socialising.

I started the intricate process of braiding her hair, which took mounds of patience from me. I have to say, Grace is doing a lot better with that than I am. It didn't help that Toby was doing a countdown to 9:00am, which was stressing me and Gracie out. By 8:50, I was done, and Grace stood in front of Toby.

"How do I look Daddy?" She asked, twirling around slowly.

"You look beautiful" He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, planting a kiss onto the side of her head. "Just like Mummy" He whispered.

Her face lit up "Really?"

He laughed a little under his breath "Really!"

She looked over at me and smiled, then crawled over onto my knee.

"You're still pretty Mummy!" She told me lovingly. This made my heart ache a little. She was so cute!

"Why thank you Gracie, but you're even prettier!" I said softly. She blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Mummy" She murmured.

"I love you to Gracie" I whispered back. We sat like this for about fifteen minutes, I was starting to wonder if she was falling asleep while I was watching TV and talking with Toby. There was a knock at the door then Grace flinched slightly.

"Is that Auntie Hannah and Uncle Caleb?" She asked, slightly nervous. Toby looked at me, concerned. He was worried she had social anxiety, but I'm not too worried about it yet. I've told him thousands of times I was like this when I was a baby, but he wouldn't listen.

"And Chloe" I reminded her. She chewed the bottom of her lip and buried her head back into my neck.

Toby got up and answered the door, holding it open wide for the trio.

"Hey guys" Hanna said cheerily "She just woke up".

Caleb pushed the baby blue stroller into the sitting room, holding Hannah's hand, and Toby was slightly behind them. Grace brought her face up from my shoulder and looked over at Hannah and Caleb while they sat down on the adjacent sofa, and Toby sat back down next to me.

"Hi Gracie" Caleb smiled. She liked Caleb.

"Hi Uncle Caleb" she said shyly."Is that your baby?"

"Yeah it is" He said "Auntie Hannah thought she was going to be a boy so decided to buy a blue stroller" He shot a glare at Hannah.

Hanna shrugged "It felt like a boy" she started laughing, and so did Spencer.

"Hanna, you look so tired!" Spencer teased, looking at the black bags under her eyes. "Is she not a sleeper?"

Caleb laughed and shook his head "No, no she is not! She likes attention, a bit like someone else I know" We all turned and look at Hanna.

"Shut up guys!" She frowned and elbowed Caleb, who laughed mischievously.

"So, can we see Chloe yet?" Toby asked

Hanna smiled "Well I was going to wait for Em and Paige to get here, but since she's awake and they aren't going to be here for an hour..." She leaned into the stroller and lifted out a tiny bundle of baby pink blankets, and cradled her close to her chest. Hanna held her up so everyone could see her tiny little face.

"This is Chloe" Caleb said as he snaked his arm around Hanna's waist.

Grace squirmed a little on my lap, then jumped off and went to stand in front of Hanna.

"She's tiny" Grace commented, and smiled sweetly "Hi Chloe"

I got my phone out and took a picture of Chloe wrapping her hand around Grace's fingers.

"This is so cute!" Hanna squealed, then Grace blushed and giggled into Caleb's leg, and he picked her up, sitting her between him and Hanna.

"Can I hold her?" I ask. Hanna nods and carefully passes her to me.

"She has Caleb's eyes and Hanna's nose" Toby notices, then I realise his chin is resting on my shoulder, looking at the baby.

We both smile when we see Grace looking happy with Hanna and Caleb, and momentarily all our worries vanish.

"Let's have another" Toby whispers in my ear.

"We can talk about that later" I whisper back and gently kiss his cheek. He sighs and leans back.

"So, are you guys interested in her middle name?" Caleb suddenly asked.

Toby and I nodded. Hanna shot Caleb a glare, a lot worse than the last one.

"You tell them, princess" Caleb egged on Hanna, and elbowed her lightly.

She took a deep breath in "Her middle name is... Aria"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello all my lovely readers! So this chapter is the one you guys have all been waiting for...What happened to Aria? Have fun reading! And as always, if you enjoy it please review and follow/favourite! xx**

Spencer's POV

My mouth hangs open. I didn't know what to think. Hanna named her daughter, my goddaughter, after one of the people who completely ruined our lives. This time, Hanna has gone too far. We can all feel the tension in the room.

"That's pretty" Grace compliments, not picking up on the atmosphere around her, but then again of course she wouldn't. For one she doesn't know anything to make the links between the names. For two, she's two.

"Thank you Grace" Hannah smiles "I'm glad someone likes it" She spat, shooting another one of her famous death glares at me and Toby. I turn to look at him, then notice how similar his reaction is to mine. Caleb doesn't look too impressed, and taking a wild guess I think I conclude this name was all Hanna's idea.

I feel Toby nudge me "Well say something" He murmured.

"Uh Hanna, do you want to come help me make some coffee?" I ask, pointing my head towards the kitchen, after passing Chloe back to Caleb.

"No thanks, I'm not that-"

"Hanna, it's not an option" I said monosyllabically, and then got up from the sofa, knowing she would follow me into the next room.

When we are in the kitchen, I shut the door to make sure Grace doesn't hear. For one of the first times, I see a sense of guilt covering Hanna's face.

"What were you thinking?!" I ask as soon I put the kettle on.

"I didn't think that we were actually making coffee" Hanna rolled her eyes, trying to change the subject.

"Grace would notice if I didn't come back in with a mug" I laugh slightly "But stop trying to change the subject, Hanna. Now one more time, what were you thinking?!"

She looks at the floor "It sounded like a pretty name..."

"Cut the crap, Hanna"

Hanna brought her head up and looks at me "I miss them-I mean her, ok?"

"Which one do you miss, Hanna? Which side of Aria do you miss, the best friend vintage lover who was always there for us or the crazy one who tried to kill us? Or even the one who thinks that WE were A? We don't know the real Aria, she's schizophrenic, Hanna" I retorted angrily

"And that means we stop remembering her? You know we can't do that Spencer! We were best friends for years, and we didn't even notice her illness! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Nobody noticed Hanna; we can't keep feeling bad about something we couldn't stop! She's crazy, she tried to hurt us"

"Not the real Aria we knew and loved"

That was when Hanna broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pull her in for a hug, stoking here head. She cries into my chest.

"I'm sorry Hanna. To be honest with you, I'm still not to grips with it myself. Ever since we found out she was A, I felt like something was missing from my life, like I wasn't complete. When Gracie came along, I thought she would fill the hole in my heart. Don't get me wrong, of course she did, but not in the same way that _she _would have" I admit, avoiding saying her name. She pulls out of our embrace to look in my eyes, and then I carry on "I have to stop my family from getting hurt, and you must understand that now you have Chloe. As much as I miss her, as much as we all do, I don't want anything to do with her in my life anymore. We can't risk the pain that doesn't just affect us anymore, but our families as well" A stray tear escapes my watering eyes and slowly makes its way down my cheek.

Hanna stood opposite me, completely speechless. I see her lips move, saying something only she must be able to hear.

"What was that?" I ask.

"She can't get near us..." Hanna said, still quiet compared to her usual volume.

"What?" I repeated, not understanding what she was saying. "How could you possible know that? She's a lot smarter than what we gave her credit for"

The blonde smirked and shook her head slightly "I went to see her, that's how I know!" She told me, clearly becoming infuriated reasonable quickly.

"You...went...to...see...her?" I whispered under my breath, very reluctantly, so I could let what I just heard sink in. When it had, I rapidly started questioning her, which I'm guessing she was expecting and hoping she was prepared for.

"When? Where? How? Why?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes at me. I nodded for her answer.

"About six months ago-"

I cut her off "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Can I finish your first round of questions?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry...carry on"

"Thank you. Anyway, so yeah about six months ago, I caught a train to the outskirts of Philadelphia after I had a call from a worker over at the Extreme Mental Disorders clinic where Aria is now. The lady told me that they had a breakthrough with Aria, and that she wanted to see me, you and Emily. She also added it wasn't safe to all go at the same time, so I told her that I would come first alone, and promised not to tell you guys"

I thought about what my best friend had just told me. She'd lied to Emily and me. I thought there was an unspoken pact between us that no matter who we had to lie to, it would not be each other. Millions of emotions bubbled up inside of me. Thousands of questions swirled around my head, all eager to be answered. I had a hunch that bombarding Hanna with every single one of them wouldn't help, so I decided on one that kept returning to the front of my mind.

"What's was it like?" I say hoarsely. I could return to the lying situation later.

Hanna sighed "It's a couple floors underground, and she isn't allowed back to ground level, for safety reasons. Her room is decorated exactly like Mr.F- I mean Ezra's apartment, they think it helps her to be able to rebuild her life. There's a man-made garden personalised garden she can go into and garden and stuff like that. According to the nurse her mood swings aren't that bad anymore, most of the time, she can't remember anything. She remembered who we were, but not what had happened"

So after everything she did to us, she gets to live her life near normality?

"What is she like?" I suddenly blurt out, not sure if I really want to know the answer.

Hanna smiled as if she was in a dream "At first, she was like normal Aria. She was running around looking for one of her black and white films to watch. We sat and watched it and all I could think about was how she was capable of doing what she did to us. She looked so happy, so content with her life. Then, it all changed" The smile was wiped of Hanna's face, replaced with a face of near disgust. I nodded my head reassuringly, rubbing my hand up and down her arm. "WE caught each other's eyes, and hers didn't seem normal. They were full of anger, evil, and as much as I don't want to say it, craziness" Hanna started shaking a little "Suddenly, she pounced of me, clawing at my throat. I remember that her nails were cut very short, so she-"

"Must have done it before" I finish for her, as she started to break down and held her tight in my arms, letting her cry into my shirt. The only noise in the kitchen was the sound of Hanna's weeping.

"Then Ezra came and pulled her off me, and I ran out" I heard her muffled voice say.

"Ezra?" I ask. I feel her nod.

"Why's Ezra there? I thought he would go to prison"

Hanna bought her head up and looked at me. "Ezra is the only person she remembers in all three of her personalities, and he's the only one that can keep her controlled in her worse one..."

She knew what I was about to ask "What is her worse one?"

Hanna hesitated slightly, wiping her eyes. "The one where she tries to rip our throats out" She chuckles slightly.

"Only you could make a joke out of this" I say, nudging her playfully.

"Ezra helps to keep her calm. He's a good guy, really" Hanna says randomly.

"Really?"

She laughs a little "Really, he explained everything to me. He was the one who stopped us getting hurt, properly hurt. He's allowed to walk out of the crazy house anytime he wants, but he stays for her"

"Don't call it a crazy house, Hanna" I wink at her, letting her know I want to stop talking about this. "We better get back in there, I want to hold my goddaughter again" I laugh and get up, starting to walk towards the closed door.

"Don't forget the coffee" Hanna says from behind me, and then I laugh and turn back around, starting to make four mugs of coffee. "I know you want one really" I teased Hanna.

"You know me too well Spencer Hastings" Hanna retorted and passed me the sugar.

Toby's POV

I held my goddaughter in my arms, rocking her slightly back and forth. Little baby Chloe Aria Rivers. _ Aria._

"So I'm guessing it was Hanna's choosing?" I ask slightly awkwardly.

Caleb nodded, almost shamefully. "I tried to convince her not to, but she was adamant on it. It was her idea to use it as her first name, but I managed to get her out of that one. Hanna wouldn't budge on the middle name, though. I gave up when she reminded me that she was pretty much pushing a melon out of a place that was NOT the size of a melon!"

We both had forgotten that Grace was in the room until she said-

"What's not the size of a melon?"

We both started laughing loudly, with tears coming out of our eyes, as the girls came back in with some cups of coffee. Spencer put them down on the table.

"What on earth are you guys laughing at?" Hanna asked as she took Chloe out of my arms.

"Me" Grace said and pouted slightly.

"Sweetie why are they laughing at you?" Spencer knelt down so she was pretty much eyeing level with Gracie.

"Uncle Caleb said-"

"Caleb in the middle of things again" I hear Hanna say and laugh, and Grace looks sad that she just interrupted. "Sorry Grace, carry on" She smiles and puts Chloe down in her stroller as she starts to fall asleep.

"Well Uncle Caleb said there was something coming out of Auntie Hanna the size of a melon out of a place that was not the size of a melon..."

Hanna burst into fits of hysterics alongside Caleb and I, while I see Spencer trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"So what isn't the size of a melon?" Grace asks quietly. Spencer picks her up and rests her onto her hip.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet, Gracie" She reassures her. I get up and stand behind them, trying to stop laughing.

"Mummy everyone is laughing at now" I hear Gracie say and I can hear in her voice she's about to cry.

"Oh baby nobody is laughing at you" Spencer tells her, and I turn around to give Caleb ad Hanna 'the look' to stop laughing, and the try their hardest to stop. It ends up with Caleb putting a hand over Hanna's mouth.

"Pass her here" I tell Spencer and she passes Grace into my arms, and I lift my daughter up into the air then rest her on my own hip. Spencer goes and sits down with Hanna and Caleb, looking like she's apologizing to them, but they don't seem to mind.

"What's up?" I ask her before she puts her head into my neck.

"Everyone is laughing" She says quietly.

I kiss the side of her head "No they aren't, look"

She brought her head up and looked over at the group, and they were already talking about baby stuff.

"Now put a smile on your face, because Auntie Emily will be here soon" I tell her and stick my tongue out at her, and she does the same back. I quickly kiss the end of her nose then put her back onto the ground, and then she toddles over to Spencer and crawls onto her knee. I smile at my two girls, then go to answer the door when I hear a knock.

**That's the end of chapter 4! I know what that the Aria situation is quite unlikely, but I thought I'd let my imagination run away with me a little :P Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I'm open to suggestions on where this story should go, although I already have a few ideas! At least 15 reviews for the next chapter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it! For anybody wondering, I know that Spencer probably seemed out of character with her reaction to finding out about Aria. There were many different ways that Spencer could have reacted, and due to everything that has happened since everything with Aria (such as Grace) her mindset has changed slightly in a way. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion! Thanks again for reading, and if you like please review/favourite/follow! xxx**

Spencer's POV 

I apologize to Hanna and Caleb, reassuring them it wasn't their fault that Grace was upset. They didn't seem to mind too much, and they were quite considerate.

"It's ok Spence, she was probably just embarrassed" Caleb told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks guys" I say gratefully, and then Hanna and I start to talk about baby stuff, which I can tell Caleb finds boring. Soon, Grace comes over to me and sits on my crossed legs, and cuddles into my stomach. I softly kiss her forehead, and laugh when Hanna 'awws' at my daughter and I.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Toby went to open it. Much to my surprise, much to all of our surprises, Emily walked in unaccompanied. I couldn't see from a distance, but she must have been upset since Toby engulfed her in a tight embrace. Grace slid off my lap and ran over to Emily as her and Toby started to walk into the sitting room. It's then I see that her eyes are red and puffy, and she has tear-stained cheeks.

"Auntie Emily what's wrong?" Grace asked, tugging on Emily's jeans.

She laughed slightly, wiping her tears away with her hoody sleeves. Emily bent down and picked up Grace, resting her on her hip. "Nothing you need to worry about, trouble" She put on a brave face and tapped Gracie's nose, and then put her down on the sofa next to me.

I could tell none of us wanted to ask what had happened while the kids were in the room. An awkward silence controlled the room, until Hanna broke it, that is.

"Caleb, why don't you take Chloe and Grace down the park for a little while?" She suggested.

He nodded, and looked over at Grace "You up for that kiddo?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I want to stay with Auntie Emily" She pouted.

Emily walked over and knelt down in front of Grace "Well how about you go down the park with Uncle Caleb and Chloe for a little while and then everyone else will come later?"

Grace thought about the offer momentarily, then jumped up and ran upstairs. Emily took a seat next to me, and Toby sat down on the other side of her. Minutes later, Grace returned with her coat, and I helped her put it on.

"Behave for Uncle Caleb" I remind her, and she nods.

She wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you Mummy"

I smiled "I love you to Gracie" I tell her, and then she walks over to Caleb, who is ready to go. She reaches up for his hand.

"Bye guys" Caleb calls to us before walking out of the house.

As soon as we hear the door shut, Emily burst into tears, throwing her head into her hands. Hanna kneels down in front of her, while I and Toby both wrap our arms around her waist in a desperate attempt to stop our best friends weeping.

"Em, what happened?" Hanna asked, rubbing Emily's knees. There was a short silence, and then Emily brought her head up.

"She was cheating on me" Emily whispered, almost inaudible.

I felt my mouth form an 'o' shape, and saw that so did Toby and Hanna. In complete honesty, I never did really like Paige, I always thought Em could do better. I also never thought Paige was the type to cheat in a relationship. Hanna shakes her head and stands up.

"Where is this bitch? I'll teach her what happens when you mess with Emily Field's friends!" Hanna says, clearly wanting to kill Paige as much as I do right now, but somehow I knew that would not help anything.

Emily shook her from left to right while I wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No Hanna, that won't help anything" She sighed and started to quietly weep.

"She's right, Hanna" I agree "As much as I want to scream my head off at her, Emily needs us more than that cow does" Emily smirked at me, tears still visibly streaming down her face. I return the smile without a second thought.

"Toby, don't you have anything to say about this?!" Hanna objected, I guess hoping he'll say the same as her.

He shook his head, looking a bit lost. I know that look only too well. It's the look that lets me know he's thinking deeply about something, all the while trying to keep a level head over it and not completely freak out."I think Emily should tell us what happened..."

"_Paige get up baby" I say, gently shaking her arm "We have training in 30 minutes"_

_Paige groaned "I don't feel that good, can you tell coach that I'll try coming tonight?"_

"_You seemed ok last night" I murmured, followed by a sigh "I'll see you later then" I tell her and lean down over her body and plant a gently kiss on her lips. Something feels off about this kiss though. It feels forces, not on my part though. I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but Paige seemed to flinch under me. I shrug it off, assuming it was because she was ill. I leave the apartment and go off to training as usual, but this morning on my own. _

_I'm stood outside my apartment, fractions of a second before putting my key into the door, when I hear voices coming from inside._

"_You need to leave, Emily will be back soon" I heard a voice say, a voice that I recognise immediately as Paige's._

"_Baby can't I just stay a little longer?" A seductive, unknown voice replied._

"_She can't see you here!" Paige replied. There's some shuffling noise towards the door, but I stay frozen, unable to move. There is some giggling, and then the door is swung open._

_Stood before me is a girl I have never met before, but still vaguely recognise her. She lives upstairs! As much as I don't want to admit it, she was beautiful. With long blonde hair, that looked a mess, and deep blue eyes, she would be irresistible to anyone. Anyone who didn't already have a boyfriend/girlfriend, that is. Her red lipstick was smudged across her face, and one of the straps of her tank top was half way down her arm. _

_Hiding behind her was Paige. Her hair was equally as messy, and had lip prints all over her face, ears and neck. What strikes me the most is that she's in MY jumper? _

"_Em, let me explain" Paige says, but of course I wasn't going to let her. I pushed past them both into the apartment. _

"_Get out!" I scream "Both of you!" _

_The blonde walks out, not even looking ashamed, and Paige shuts the door behind her, and then starts towards me._

"_Don't. Come. Near. Me" I say slowly, while my brain is still processing what is going on. Paige, my girlfriend who I love, and thought loved me, has cheated on me, and clearly more than once. I feel physically sick. I can't even put into words how I feel. The disgust. The shame. She lied to me. She told me she was ill. I guess not._

"_Emily, please just let me explain" Paige said softly._

"_No Paige! There isn't anything to explain!" I shake my head as tears streak down my cheeks._

"_Em" She sighs, but I turn my back on her_

"_Just get out" I spat "And don't ever come back" _

_Moments later, I hear the door shut. I turn around to see the apartment empty. It's only then I let my emotions taken control of me, and collapse onto the bed, soaking the sheets in my tears._

"Oh Em that's terrible" I say, holding her close to me "And the other girl lives upstairs?"

"Right above us" She said between her weeps.

Hanna shook her head "That bitch has some nerves" She mumbled. Luckily, this got Emily to laugh slightly.

"Tell me about it" She smirked and rolled her eyes, but quickly starting crying again.

Toby rubbed her arms "You don't have to stay there if you don't want to"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" She questioned, finally starting to compose herself.

"You can stay here!" I exclaim, and then look over at Toby, who nodded "You can stay in the guest room"

Emily shook her head "I can't do that to you guys, you have Grace to look after, I'd just get in the way"

Of course, trust Emily to doubt herself. All she cared about was other people; she deserved somebody who would really love her. Love her like Maya did.

I laughed "I think Grace would love having you here, Em. I changed my mind, it's not a choice anymore, and you either stay with me or Hanna."

Toby and Hanna both started laughing. "Bear in mind that I have a newborn baby, and not great fun when I'm tired" Hanna added and winked at Emily.

"I guess my decision is made then!" Emily said with her usual happy smile, which was great to see after watching her breakdown on my sofa.

I squealed and pulled her into a tight hug "Hanna and I can go get you stuff as well if you like?"

Emily returned my hug "Thanks, but I think that I'll wait a while before anything drastic like that!" She laughs slightly. For a moment I take a look at my boyfriend and two best friends, all looking temporarily happy with life, even after everything we've found out today. I guess that's what love can do to a person.

We all flinch slightly when Toby's phone unexpectedly goes off. He reaches into his pocket and looks down at the screen.

"Is it...?" Hanna asked quietly, not needing to say who. We were all waiting for that text from –A that would destroy our lives all over again.

Thankfully, Toby shook his head "Caleb. He said Grace wants to know where Auntie Emily is" He looks down at Emily and smiles "I think somebody wants to see her favourite Auntie"

Emily winks at Hanna "Sorry Han"

Hanna shook her head "Wait until she's 15, then everything will change"

"Guys stop arguing over my daughter and let's go" I tell them sternly, getting up and grabbing my coat, which Toby then helps me put on.

"Why thank you kind sir" I tease, earning one of his boyish smirks.

"Anything for my lady" I replies posh and peppers kisses from my cheek all the way down my neck and onto my shoulder. I unsuccessfully groan slightly, and Hanna and Emily turn around.

"Jesus Christ guys can't you keep your hands off of each other for two minutes?!" She scolds "We are about to go to a park!"

"Sorry" Toby and I both mutter, and then Emily nudges Hanna.

"Leave them alone, if anyone deserves love it's them"

"Thank you Emily" Toby says and laces our fingers together as we all walk out the apartment.

"Oh and Emily, I hope you find someone that you really do deserve" I whisper in her ear as Toby and Hanna are in some other stupid argument, I'm pretty sure they didn't hear.

"You know what they say" She sighs "Hope breeds eternal misery" I can tell she's only mocking me, but something is telling me she is starting to believe it.

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter was not very interesting! And the bit written in italics is in Emily's POV if there was any confusion. I just hope this wasn't too boring but is necessary for future chapters, but I'll leave you guys to try work out how ;) Are 25-30 reviews to many to ask for to post the next chapter? And also I'm really sorry to any Paily shippers but I had to get rid of her, I'm sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it's been late, in between school work, training, competitions, self-treatment and physio I have had very little time to write! OMG you won't believe this! I stayed at a hotel last weekend when I was at a competition and I was in ROOM 214! :D Anyway, here is chapter 6, hope you all enjoy! As always, please review/follow/favourite!**

Toby's POV

I give Spencer's hand a gently squeeze as the four of us walk down to the park across the street to meet Caleb, Grace and Chloe. When we arrive there, Grace is sat on a bench next to Caleb, who is rocking the stroller that holds tiny baby Chloe in. Why hasn't she gone to play? Isn't that what most two year olds do? Grace has always been shy though. Quickly I shrug it off before Spencer notices my reaction.

"There's my baby" Hanna coos into the stroller when we get into the park.

"Hi to you to" Caleb teases, being rewarded with a soft looking kiss on the lips from a giggling Hanna. Anyone could tell how crazy in love they were.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Grace says rather loudly and jumps into my arms. I hoist her up on my left hip so I can carry on holding Spencer's hand with my own free one.

"Hi princess" I kiss her cheek and make a load 'mwah' sound, making her laugh. "Have you been and played in the park?" She shook her head "Why not?"

"I was waiting for Auntie Emily and Mummy to come with me" She says quietly down at the floor. I catch a glimpse of Spence and Emily smile at each other.

"Well we are here now, so why don't we go play?" Spencer suggested, playing with the end of Grace's braid. She rubs her eyes and smiles, reaching over for Emily. Emily takes her out of my arms and puts Grace up on her shoulders. I stick my tongue out at them, and they both do the same back.

"You ready trouble?" Emily asked and looks up, trying to see the two year old rested on her shoulders.

"Yeah" She says quietly, then Emily starts running around the playground like a kid._ Probably trying to distract herself from Paige._

"I'll catch up later then!" Spencer calls to them, but of course they didn't hear. She looks up at me and smiles sweetly, never leaving my gaze.

"What?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

She just shakes her head "Just wondering if our kids will ever inherit your eyes" She winks

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing" Spencer shrugs slightly "But yours are perfect" She says the last part quietly.

"YOU'RE perfect" I whisper to her, even hearing the loving tone in my own voice. Doubting herself, Spencer shakes her head slightly, looking down at the floor. I place my finger under her chin and raise it slightly so we are once again staring deeply into each other's eyes. There's no way to convince Spencer of anything, the girl was too darn stubborn. That didn't make me love her even less. Slowly, almost teasingly, I lean down to her lips, but stop just millimetres away from making contact.

"I love you" I murmur against her thin lips, and before she has anytime to reply I crush my lips down onto hers. Even though we been together for four years now, every kiss is just like the first. Every time I feel a cold shiver run down my spine, while a warm sensation fills my whole body. Our bodies mould together as one, as if we are melting into each other's arms. All this in just one kiss. This is how I know that Spencer is the only person in the whole world for me. She's my angel, sent down directly from the Lord to guide me in my ways, to grant me a heavenly life. A life I would trade for the world, because my two girls are my world.

"I love you to" She smirks and pats my chest before running off with Emily and Gracie. _Such a tease_ I think to myself as I go join Hanna and Caleb on the bench.

XXXXX

Spencer's POV

After saying our goodbyes to Hanna and Caleb, the remaining four of us make our way back to the apartment. The moment we get back, Grace drags Emily upstairs to draw, while Toby and I start to cook dinner.

"Hey babe can you grab the tomatoes out the fridge?" Tobes asks as he grabs the chopping board. I nod walk the short distance to the fridge, leaning in the get them. I swear to god I could feel Toby staring at my ass.

"Toby we're 21 now, I thought you'd grown out of being a horny teenager" I wink at him before chucking the tomatoes at him. He just shakes his head and walks towards me, putting his hands on my hips, then slowly moves them into my back pockets.

"I think we can both agree that is never going to happen" He says in a low, sultry voice. I roll my eyes as he captures my bottom lip with his own. I smile through the kiss, and although at first try to pull away, soon I give in to his irresistibleness, wrapping my arms around his neck. Who wouldn't? Loosing track of time, (as we most usually do) things start to become a little heated. When I feel his tongue slowly tracing my lips, asking for access, I remember what the task at hand was.

"Dinner, " I remind him, raising my eyebrows. He moans and moves back towards me, eager for another kiss, but instead I raise my lips to his ear.

"Tonight" I whisper seductively, and then lightly bite his earlobe. Quickly I turn and start preparing the food, not allowing myself another look at Toby. When I do turn around a few minutes later, I notice he's not in the kitchen anymore. Probably gone to watch the game.

Within no time I've cooked up Spaghetti and Meatballs, and serve it up on the table. I call for Toby, Emily and Grace and within no time they all come running through, taking a seat. In unison, they all look at their plates and smile, making me laugh. I sit in between Toby and Grace.

"Mummy can you cut it up please" Grace asks, and I nod.

"Of course sweetie" I smile and cut up the meatballs and majority of the spaghetti, and then pass it back to her.

"Thank you" She says, then immediately digs in to her plate. For a few minutes we all sit in silence eating.

"This is really good Spence, thanks" Emily speaks up, and smiles gratefully.

" It's ok Em-"

"No Spencer" She cuts me off "Thanks for everything" I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards.

"Emily, that's ok to" Toby reassures her "Stay here as long as you need"

Grace looks up from her meal for the first time "Auntie Emily is staying here?" She asks, sounding confused.

We all laugh together. "Yeah I am trouble. But only for a week, two tops" Emily tells her, and the biggest grin appears on my little girl's face.

"Yay!" She squeals, and takes a mouthful of meatballs "That means-"

"Gracie don't talk with your mouth full" Toby reminds her, and she swallows.

"That means we can draw lots of pictures!" Gracie says enthusiastically.

"As long as you're in bed by seven honey" I promise her, and I think I see her smile grow even bigger.

"I'm finished can I go play now?" Grace asks eagerly.

"Only for a few minutes while I clear up baby, then we need to get you ready for bed" I stand up, place a gentle kiss to her forehead and then start to clear up the plates, but Emily grabs my arm to stop me.

"I've got it Spence" She tells me, taking the plates from my hands.

"You sure?" I check, and she nods.

"Toby can help me" She laughs and we both look over at Toby, who has his head ducked down, clearly trying to get out of washing up.

"Yes, Toby can help you" I say slightly louder, right in his ear. He groans and gets up, moving over to the sink to fill it up.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back down in half an hour" I tell them and leave Toby with a kiss on the cheek before going to find Gracie.

Toby's POV

Spencer kisses my cheek and walks out to find Grace as me and Em start to clear up from dinner. I guess now would be a good time to have a good one to one with my best friend.

"So, how you holding up?" I ask her, avoiding any eye contact for the moment. I'm not going to lie, Emily can be pretty scary if you get on the wrong side of her, just like any of the girls are.

I hear her sigh loudly "I'm not sure yet, today have been a bit of a blur I guess. It's just that this morning I had a girlfriend who I thought loved me, and now I'm temporarily living here"

"I get what you mean" I tell her, because I truly do. The amount of times I thought Spencer and I had broken up is crazy. Every time I felt like a lost soul, drifting without anything to live for. I always had my Dad to go back to, unlike Emily. Her parents moved out to Italy when Wayne was stationed overseas, and Emily only gets to see them on the occasional holiday.

"I just can't stop loving her" Her voice breaks and I can hear the tears about to come out. Emily never cries, so when she does it's serious.

I drop the dishes in the sink and dry my hands then pull Emily into a tight embrace. Soon enough I can feel my shirt beginning to become damp, but I don't care. I whisper gentle, comforting words in her ear.

"You know I can't stand seeing you cry, Em" I half heartedly tease, in hopes of making a smile grow on her face, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry" She chokes out through her weeps "I just miss her"

I stroke the top of her head lovingly. "I know, I know" I whisper "But you don't need her, you can do so much better than her"

Finally, I feel her chuckle slightly into my chest. "Thanks Tobes" She says then pulls herself out of my arms, followed by wiping her tears from her face. "Now come on, I told Spencer we'd get this done"

"Fine" I sigh, then continue washing the dirty plats, a task I couldn't seem to get out of tonight. The least I could do was make it fun.

XXXXX

Spencer's POV

"Come on then baby, let's tuck you in" I say quietly to Grace after drying her off from the bath.

"Ok Mummy" She yawns. I pull her up onto my hip and walk across the hallway into her room. Peeling back the duvet, I gently put down my half-sleeping daughter into her bed, and then kneel down next to her, softly stroking her hair from her eyes.

"Can you tell me a story?" Grace asks as her eyes start to flutter shut.

"Sure baby, what one?" I reply, starting to get up to go to her bookshelf. I catch a glimpse of her shaking her head.

"Make one up?" She says hopefully, and I laugh a little. _What should I say?_

I return to my crouching position next to her bed "Ok then. Once upon a time there was a little princess named Grace" I stop and notice the smile creeping onto her face "One day, when she was outside playing with the Queen, a fairy flew down for the sky. The fairy said to Princess Grace 'I grant you three wishes" I was about to carry on until I realise Grace had fallen asleep. I lean over to press a soft kiss on her forehead, then I whisper-

"I love you Gracie" Her eyelids start to flutter open. _Damn it, I woke her up._

"What did the Princess wish for?" Grace asked with a croaky voice.

_What did she wish for?_ "I don't know baby, what did she wish for?" I throw the question back at her, which I have to admit is a little harsh on a two year old.

"A little brother or sister" She whispers so quietly it's barely audible.

"Why's that?" I ask curiously. Grace had never mentioned a little brother before.

"I don't know, so Daddy as someone to play with while you play with me" She smiles.

"That's a nice thought Gracie" I praise her "But you need to go to sleep don't you" She nods and closes her eyes.

"I love you to Mummy" She says just before I walk downstairs to see how Emily and Toby have gotten on with the dishes. I walk into the kitchen, and just see bubbles. Bubbles everywhere. Right in the middle of them, a guilty looking Toby and Emily.

"Um I can explain" Toby raises his hand, clearly trying to stifle a laugh. I have a plan; just to wind they up a little.

"Why are there bubbles are over my kitchen?!" I ask, raising my voice in an attempt to worry them.

"Well, we were washing up..." He says quietly, staring at the ground.

"It was my fault to!" Emily steps in, trying to save Toby's ass.

"No Emily it's fine, don't try cover for him, you go for a shower and up to bed, no worries" I smile sweetly at her as she scurries out, but catch her eyes for a quick wink that Toby doesn't see, and I'm pretty sure Emily cottons on straight away. I turn my glare back to Toby.

"Bubbles in my kitchen?!" I shout "What were you thinking?!"

"Spence I'm sorry, it was an accident!"

"Sure, just like when you got paint on my car?!" I retort, still trying to scare him. He turns away from me and heads for the sink, putting his hands on either side of it and stares out the window. I creep up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm kidding" I whisper right into his hear, and I'm pretty sure I can feel the shivers run down his spine. "It looks kinda funny" I admit, and feel his laugh. He spins himself around in my arms, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I thought I was in trouble for a moment there!" He says as his eyebrows furrow. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Well I guess I'm just a great actress" I say sweetly, earning a kiss on the nose from my boyfriend. "You won't believe what Grace asked for earlier" I sighed.

"What?"

"A little brother or sister"

A mischievous grin formed on Toby's face, and before I knew what was going on he threw me over his shoulder for the second time today and dumped me on the sofa. I squeal a little, but not too loud as I don't want to wake up Grace.

"We can easily make that happen" Toby winks before attacking my neck in kisses.

"I know, just not right now" I say quietly, running my hands through his hair.

"Why not?" He questions, bring his head from my neck to my jaw line.

"Because Emily needs our support right now, so does Hanna" I remind him, and then bring his chin up so we are looking into each other's eyes "But I promise we will have another one"

Instead of answering, he passionately kissed my lips "Whatever you want Spencer" He tells me, before pulling me onto his lap. "Want to watch a film?"

A smile and kiss him quickly "Sure"

Near the end of the film I fall asleep, tightly encased in Toby's arms. _Always my safe place to land._

**A/N Just out of interest, would you guys like it if I did a chapter on a little bit of Spoby and Grace fluff? Please add on to your review if you would/would not like this. I thought it might lighten to mood a little bit, but it's up to you, as you're the readers! Thanks, hopefully I'll update again soon! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm going to start writing in general POV as first person is getting kind of repetitive for me :/ I wanted to update quickly as I really was eager to post this chapter! So here's chapter 7, enjoy! As always please review/follow/favourite, and 5-10 reviews for the next chapter would be great! Xxx**

Two months later

Spencer unwillingly rolled herself out of the warmth of the bed (and Toby's arms) to look at the clock. 6:30 am. Approximately one hour until Grace would wake up on for her 3rd birthday. Luckily, she and Toby had been up all of last night wrapping her presents and organising them in the living room, with the help of Emily of course. She's moving out soon, in fact she has just rented out an apartment on the other side of Rosewood, which of course is still only a ten minute drive on a busy day. Samara came back from Haiti near the end of October, and has somehow immediately cheered Emily right up. Toby and Spencer didn't mind, in fact they were thankful that Emily finally had started to seem to be getting over Paige. She needed a friend that wasn't them.

Toby groaned as he felt the cold, empty sheets next to him "Spence?" He called out in a low, raspy voice.

"I'm here" She called back to him, emerging from their en suite bathroom.

"And why aren't you here?" He questioned, reaching for her wrist to pull her back into bed.

"I had a sudden urge to pee" Spencer shrugged "Besides, we need to wake up, it's the 17th November if you don't remember" She leant over his body to grab her watch from the nightstand.

"Why don't we fake that we forgot her birthday?" Toby suggested "Then when she goes downstairs she'll be even more surprised!"

"Are you sure this isn't another way to stay in bed longer?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe a little..." He mumbled "But it's a pretty great idea, just go fill Em in on it"

"She's at training, god how tired are you?" She teased and nudged him, causing him to release a groan.

"Very, now get back in here" Toby instructed, pulling her down on top of him. She rolled off his body so she was lying next to him, head on his chest and arms round his waist.

"When should we tell her about...you know...?" Spencer trailed off, her hand lightly rubbing the top of the trousers Toby slept in.

"I don't know, your call" He said mid-yawn, then planted a kiss to her head. "How about tonight, after dinner when everybody is over?"

Spencer contemplates the idea, then realises it's actually pretty good "Sure thing babe" She smiles, and leans up to softly kiss his lips. Shuffling closer to him, soon Spencer and Toby both fall into a deep slumber, only an hour later to be woken up by their three year old daughter.

"Mummy" Grace whispers as she kneels on the foot of the king-sized bed.

"Morning sweetie" Spencer smiles, pretending it's a normal day in the life of the Cavanaugh-Hastings household. "Do you want to come and cuddle with Mummy and Daddy?" Gracie nods sheepishly and crawls up the bed so she's right in between Spencer and Toby.

"Hi princess" Toby smiles as he notices Gracie cuddling up to Spencer.

"Hi Daddy" Grace replies with a slight sadness about her.

"What's up baby?" Spencer asks, running her hand through her daughter's messy bed-head, knowing exactly what was wrong with her.

"It's my birthday..." She informs them quietly, and then buries her head in Spencer's chest. Spencer's face fills with guilt as Toby mouths 'It's fine' at her, but that doesn't shake the feeling of guilt from her shoulders.

"Oh princess we are so sorry" Toby rubs Grace's back gently.

"It's ok Daddy, you ad Mummy are here and that's all I want" Grace looks up and smiles at both of her parents. Both Toby's and Spencer's hearts break at hearing this.

"Come on baby let's go make some breakfast" Spencer suggests and gets up from the bed, picking up Grace with her. "Are you coming Daddy?" Spencer looked back at Toby; they got into the habit of calling each other 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' when Grace was around. Toby nodded and followed shortly behind them.

Spencer put Grace down just before they got into the living room. Almost immediately she saw the big pile of presents in front of the TV.

"Happy Birthday baby" Toby and Spencer said in unison. Grace turned around with the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Thank you so much Mummy and Daddy!" She said gratefully and ran to them, hugging their legs. "You did remember?"

"Of course we did!" Toby chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Does that mean Auntie Hanna, Uncle Caleb, Uncle Jason and Auntie Melissa is coming over?"

"Yes baby" Spencer nodded, happy she seemed enthusiastic about seeing them. "Oh an Chloe to"

Grace smiled and reached her arms up for Toby to pick her up. He obediently obeyed and picked her up, putting her on his shoulders. "Let's get some food into your tummy, then you can open a few presents" Grace nodded eagerly.

"Aw let her open one now!" Spencer whined, and Grace giggled.

"I like Mummy's idea to" Grace got out through her giggles.

Toby sighed dramatically, then lifted her from his shoulders and put her down on the sofa. "Pick one then princess"

Grace smiled and knelt down at the presents. She picked out a rather small box. Spencer took a seat on the end of the sofa, with Toby stood behind her rubbing her shoulders. Grace crawled onto her lap before opening the present. It was a box, and upon opening it found a necklace with a small locket on it. After seeing her trying to open it for too long, Toby gave her a hand.

"There's three little pictures in it" Grace smiled, looking more closely at it. "There's me in the middle, and Mummy is on the left, and Daddy your on the right" She observed.

"Do you like it baby?" Spencer asked, slightly scared she didn't.

"Yes Mummy it's pretty! Can you put it on for me please?" She asked. Spencer nodded and undid the latch, then reattached it around Grace's thin neck.

"Thank you!" Grace smiled, kissing Spencer and Toby on the cheek.

"That's ok sweetie" Toby smiled and kissed her hair "Blueberry pancakes?"

Grace smiled, showing her teeth, just like Spencer did. They seemed to be getting more and more alike every day, he thought. He went through to the kitchen, followed by Spencer and Grace, and quickly made up the pancakes, then served them up on the table.

"Mmm they look tasty" Grace awed, and Spencer put one onto her plate, cutting it up a little. They all ate up their breakfast pretty quickly.

"Mummy can I have some milk please?" Grace asked once she finished her mouthful.

"Of course sweetie, does my big girl want it in a big girl cup?" She asked, going through the cupboard. Grace thought about it for a moment.

"Big girl cup" She decided, and Toby high-fived her.

"Good choice"

Once Spencer had given Grace the cup and milk, and once Grace had managed to not spill it everywhere, Spencer took Grace to go gets changed before everybody arrived, leaving Toby to clear up breakfast.

"What do you want to wear today Gracie?" Spencer asked as they both looked into her wardrobe.

"These" She said quietly, pointing up at her jeans and a crimson coloured fluffy jumper.

"Whatever you say" Spencer smiled and pulled them out. Quickly getting Grace changed, there was soon knocks on the door. Toby answered, inviting in Hanna, Caleb and a two month old Chloe.

"Mummy is everyone going to be looking at me?" Grace asked, pulling on Spencer's jumper sleeve. She bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Yes sweetie, when your opening your presents" She tells her, tucking a tiny curl behind her ear.

"Oh..." Grace pouted.

"But you're a big girl now, and big girls don't get scared do they?" Spencer told her, rubbing her arm gently. Grace shook her head sheepishly.

"I guess not"

Spencer smiled "Come on, let's go open some presents then" She reached her hand out to Grace, who eagerly took it, and the two walked downstairs.

XXXX

Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Melissa, Jason and sort of Chloe all gathered in the living room to watch Grace open her presents from her parents. The little girl thanked them for every single one of them. Toby and Spencer had bought her a big doll house, some Tinker Bell perfume, a cute dog teddy (which was now named Roxy), some hair accessories and a few dresses.

"Here you go kiddo" Caleb said, passing Grace down a semi-big box. "Happy Birthday"

Grace took it thankfully, and carefully undid the sellotape (she wouldn't rip it) and looks in admiration at the box. It was a box of three Barbie princess dolls.

"Thanks Auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb!" She smiled and wrapped her hands around Hanna's neck. "I love them!"

"I bet you'll like mine better!" Jason butted in, getting out his car keys.

"Nuh uh!" Caleb objects.

"Jason if it's a car I swear to god..." Spencer tells him, shooting him a glare. The rest of the gang laughs at the banter the siblings share.

"She's going to kill you" Melissa sings and nudges her brother. Jason got up.

"I'll be back in five minutes" He promised and rushed out of the apartment.

"I guess I'll do my present now then" Melissa laughs and pulls a wrapped present from her handbag. "For my beautiful niece" She smiles, and passes it to Grace.

Grace smiles in thanks and UN wraps it neatly. Spencer and Toby lean forward to see what it is, and they find her holding a pink, flowery photo frame with a picture of them three, Melissa and Jason in.

"Thank you Auntie Melissa" Grace smiles and hugs her legs.

Melissa kisses her head softly "its ok sweetheart, I'm glad you like it"

Grace nods and climbs onto Spencer's knee. "Where's Uncle Jason gone?" Grace asks, looking around for him.

"Gone to get your birthday present sw-" Everyone turns around to look at the door when Jason walks in, a white cage in tow.

"Jason, what is that?!" Spencer asks, trying to control her anger. Grace wriggles off of Spencer's lap so she's standing up.

"This is my birthday present to Grace" He tells them, putting down the cage onto the coffee table. Spencer leans forward to see an animal in it. A little Hamster.

"Wow!" Grace squealed and ran over the Jason, launching herself into his strong arms. "I absolutely love it! Thank you so much Uncle Jason!"

Jason laughed and ruffled her hair "No problem kiddo, I'm glad you like it"

"Is it a boy hamster or girl hamster?" She asks, looking into the cage.

"Girl" He said, reaching his hand in and pulling out the brown fur ball.

"Uh Jason can we talk for a moment?" Spencer asks, pointing her head towards the door. He sighed and gave to hamster to Toby to play with, who already looked pretty amused with it. She dragged him into the kitchen, and immediately started shouting at him.

"A hamster Jason, really?!" She said angrily, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, what three year old doesn't want a hamster?" He reminds her, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Their parents don't!" She retorted, not even being able to look at him. "It smells and poops and will mess up the whole apartment!"

Jason shook his head laughing and nudged his sister "Spence, calm down, it's a hamster not a non house trained puppy" She didn't laugh. "Fine, if you can't handle it after two days I'll take it to my place ok?"

Spencer sighed in defeat. "Fine"

When they returned to the room, Gracie was gently stroking the hamster. Spencer stood behind her, rubbing her daughter's shoulders.

"Now you've opened all your presents, me and Daddy are going to go out for a little bit to get some stuff for dinner tonight and then go pick up Auntie Emily, ok baby?" Spencer whispered to Grace, trying to distract her attention from the hamster, while not trying to get her too worked up about them leaving.

Grace turned around with a little frown on her face. "You're leaving?"

"Only for a little while, but you're going to stay here and play with your Aunties and Uncles"

"Ok then Mummy, I love you" She smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer's knees.

"Love you to sweetie" Spencer whispers and kisses her head. "Daddy let's go!" Spencer called, and Toby came running down the stairs with their coats.

"Bye guys!" They called to the friends as they left the apartment.

XXXXX

They arrived back an hour later, and walked in to find the lights off and everyone crowded around the TV watching _Finding Nemo, _Grace's favourite film. Grace was curled up in between Melissa and Jason, staring at the TV intently until the trio walked in.

"Auntie Emily!" Grace said and drew her attention away from the TV to run and jump into Emily's arms.

"There's my favourite birthday girl! Happy birthday Gracie!" Emily said while swinging Grace around in the air, causing her to giggle. "I have a present for you" She whispered, and Grace smiled.

"What is it?" She whispered back. Emily pulled something out of her coat pocket.

"A bracelet, with YOUR name on it" Emily told her while attacking it to her tiny wrist.

"It's so nice Auntie Emily, thank you!" Grace smiled and kissed her cheek "Do you want to come see my hamster?"

"A hamster? Who got you that?" Emily asked, knowing too well it wasn't Toby and Spencer.

"Not me" Spencer mumbled, and Toby nudged her.

"Uncle Jason!" Grace told her.

"Figures" Emily rolls her eyes at Jason, and for one of the first times their eyes meet for a split second "Let me see it then!"

Spencer and Toby prepared the buffet while everyone else watching the film and played with the hamster. "A hamster, a bloody hamster?" Spencer kept repeating "Why would he get her a hamster?"

"Spence, it's only a hamster!" Toby kept telling her "Besides, it's cute"

"You can clear it out every week then" Spencer told him, and he shrugged.

"Sure can do"

XXXXX

"This food was really nice Spencer" Melissa praises her little sister as they are all re-gathered in the living room after they had all eaten.

"Thanks Mel" Spencer smiles back and places her hand over Melissa's briefly.

"Gracie we have another present for you actually" Toby remembered, looking at Spencer.

"Really, what is it?" She asked, getting excited.

Spencer took a deep breath and squeezed Toby's hand and tightened her grip around Grace's waist, turning her around so she was facing her.

"Ok sweetie, well remember a little while ago, you asked for a little brother or sister?" Spencer said quietly. Grace nodded in reply. "Well, you're going to get one!"

"You're pregnant?!" Hanna squealed, still gently rocking Chloe to sleep.

Spencer and Toby smiled widely and nodded."We're pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Emily smiled and hugged her two best friends tightly, and everybody else did the same in turn.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" Grace smiled and hugged Spencer's waist.

Toby laughed and ruffled her hair "That's right baby!"

A short time after, Hanna and Caleb announced they were leaving to get Chloe home, and everyone hugged them goodbye as they left. Melissa followed shortly behind them, leaving Toby, Spencer, Emily and Jason in the sitting room as Grace had been put to bed.

"Beer Jason?" Toby asked as he got up.

"No thanks I have to drive home" Jason sighed.

"Jase its ok you can stay here" Spencer told him, not remembering the guest room wasn't free.

"I believe someone else has the guest room" He teased, nudging Emily, who may as well have been sat on his lap looking at how close together they were. This is when Spencer realised they had been creeping closer and closer together all evening.

"You can take the floor" She winked, then leaned to his ear to whisper something that Spencer didn't catch.

"Two beers it is then!" Toby laughed and left the room, returning quickly with two bottles, and passed one to Jason.

"So Spence how long has it been you've known?" Emily asked her friend, slyly rubbing Jason's knee.

"About two months, we are going to make a doctor's appointment soon though" Spencer yawned, and looked at her watch. It was only 9:00pm.

"I think Grace seemed happy about it" Toby smiled and kissed Spencer's head as she cuddled into his side.

"Me too" Spencer smiles up at her boyfriend, the love of her life. "Oh Em, that bracelet was the same type as the one Ali gave us wasn't it?"

Emily smiled sadly and nodded "I thought it'd be nice, when she grows up we can tell her all about Ali"

"Her Auntie Ali" Spencer pointed out "The real one" She patted Toby's chest and stretched up "I'm going to check on Gracie then go up to bed"

"Ok babe, I'll be up in a bit" Toby smiled and kissed her quickly before she left.

XXXXX

Spencer opens the door to Grace's room, and found her staring up at the ceiling. "Hi baby, did you have a nice birthday?" She asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

Grace nodded "Yes Mummy, it was the best birthday ever!" She said quietly and reached for her Mum's hand. "And I'll have a baby sibling"

"Are you happy about that then?" Spencer laughs

"Yes!" Grace smiled, and then yawned "Mummy, can you come cuddle with me?"

"Of course baby" Spencer said and crawled into the bed, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I love you Mummy" Grace mumbled into Spencer's chest.

"I love you to, always" Spencer promised, and accidentally fell asleep with her, until Toby came up and carried her to her own bed.

"Toby I'm not sleeping in my clothes" Spencer mumbled, still half asleep.

"I know that's why I'm getting out one of my t-shirts" He laughed and threw one at her, leaving her to change into it herself. She did, very slowly and sleepily, and then climbed under the duvet, shortly followed by Toby.

"Hey Spence" Toby whispered seductively in her ear.

"What?" She whispers back.

"I love you" He says as he nibbles down her ear, jaw line and eventually her neck.

She laughed and pushed him away with her hand "I love you to Tobes, but I am too tired to do anything"

Toby crossed his arms like a stroppy five year old "Fine" He said, and dramatically flicked his head away. Spencer shook her head and cuddled up close to his side.

"Night Toby, love you"

"Love you to" He lovingly replied and tightened his arms around her as he flicked the light out, and soon after they both fell into a deep slumber, only to be awaken by a phone call. Toby rolled over and answered it quickly, hoping it didn't wake up Spencer, but he could already feel her stirring.

"Hello?" He pronounced as well as he could at 3am.

"Hello is this or ?" A professional voice asked.

" mam, is there a problem?" Toby replied, confused as to why he was being called.

"We need you and down the hospital straight away; it's about a Miss. Aria Montgomery, is this possible?" _Aria. What's wrong with Aria? _Toby thought.

"Um yes mam, we'll be down there as soon as possible" Toby stuttered and hung up the phone.

"Spence, wake up, we need to go to the hospital"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love all of you! Just some replies and special thanks here to some reviewers:**

**The real shady: I am trying to add some Haleb into it, but since it's a Spoby story it's kind of hard to, sorry! My next story will be Haleb though!**

**The Heart of Writing: Thank you for all your feedback on grammar and such, I found it really helpful! **

**Also thanks for all the support I've gotten for it, I don't think I would carry on without it! Chapter 8 is here; please review/follow/favourite!**

Spencer's eyes shot open upon hearing Toby's words. "Why, what's happened to Grace?" She says quickly, already getting out of bed.

"Nothing Spence, breathe" Toby reassured her, grabbing her wrist. "We need to go down there...for Aria" He stuttered out.

Spencer was confused. Why did they have to go? What had happened? The thing that shook her Spencer most was the fact that she was actually worried. Why shouldn't she be, Aria was her best friend after all, right? She took a deep breath in "I'll go ask Em to look after Grace, we leave in ten minutes" With that, Spencer left the room.

Toby sat in awe. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He shook his head and got out of bed, putting a t-shirt on and pulling on a pair of jeans. He got out a pair of tracksuit bottoms for Spencer to put on when she came back in, knowing she would wear his top that she had slept in.

Spencer half ran down the hallway to Emily's room. Without thinking about it, she opened the door.

"Emily I nee-"She stopped when she saw her brother in the bed, sticking his tongue down her best friend's throat. They pulled away from what looked like an extremely tense make-out session and both went deep red.

"Spencer what?" Emily asked, sounding confused, angry and embarrassed all in one.

She stood with her mouth open, trying to take into account what she just saw. Then she remembered that it didn't matter at the moment, there were more important things to attend to. "I need you, well you two" She shot a quick glare over at Jason "To look after Gracie, Toby and I have to go to the hospital"

A look of alarm washed over both Jason and Emily's faces when they heard this. "Why? What happened? Are you ok?" They bombarded her with questions.

"It's not me" She informed them, and then sighed "It's Aria. I'll call you later when we know what's happened" They both nodded, and then Spencer ran back to her room.

"I got you some Trackies out" Toby told her, pointing to them on the bed.

Spencer smiled slightly at him, and his cute gesture. "Thanks babe" She said as she put them on, then grabbed her keys from the nightstand, twirling them on her finger. "Ready?"

Toby nodded "Ready".

The pair ran out to Spencer's Toyota Yaris and both of them clambered in, and almost immediately Spencer started the engine, seconds later pulling quickly out of the driveway ad started towards to hospital.

An eerie silence filled the car. Spencer didn't want to talk; she was too worried about Aria. She wanted to get to the hospital as soon as she could. Toby on the other hand, well he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Spence, slow down" Toby broke the silence, trying to calm her down.

"No!" She snapped back "We need to get there"

"Sorry" Toby mumbled and looked at his hands that were on his lap.

Spencer shook her head "No Toby I'm sorry, I just want to get to the hospital" She apologized; tears threatening escape her mocha eyes.

"Sh Sh" Toby cooed and stroked her head "It'll all be ok"

"You can't guarantee that, Toby" She said hoarsely, and the car fell back into silence for the remainder of the journey.

XXXX

"We're here to see Aria Montgomery" Toby told the lady at the front desk slightly out of breath from sprinting up two flights of stairs, with Spencer right behind him.

" and ?" The old lady asked, looking up from her computer. They both nodded in reply. "Take a seat over there, will be out momentarily"

_Kingston. _Of all the Doctors they had to be dealing with, it was Wren. Just their luck. Toby led Spencer over to the seating area and they both sat down, Spencer on Toby's lap. He soothingly rubbed circles on her back, unsuccessfully trying to calm her nerves. A few minutes passed until Wren came into view, appearing from the corridor.

"Spencer, Toby" Wren sighed, walking towards them. They both stood up, and Toby tightened his grip on Spencer's hand. "I have a lot of news for you..."

"Just tell us, Wren" Spencer almost hissed at him. Since they shared them two kisses, and since she got with Toby, Wren had hit on her way too many times. Every time he did she felt the urge to puke become a little stronger.

Wren tapped on his clipboard, then faced it down "When she was in the institution, a nurse went down to check on Aria and Ezra. She found Aria in a large puddle of her own blood"

Spencer felt her knees give way, and luckily Toby was there to hold her up or she would have hit the ground. She felt a ringing in her ears, and had to fight to urge to pass out. Compulsively swallowing her spit, the rush finally came over her.

"Please tell me she's alive" Spencer chocked out, leaning against Toby's stable side.

Once again, Wren sighed "For now, yes she is. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but we doubt that she'll be able to survive through until the end of the hour due to the lack of blood"

Spencer looked at her watch. 6:30. _Half an hour. She can't die. _Spencer thought. _I won't let her die. _"I want to donate my blood" Spencer said aloud, shocking Toby.

"Spence, you need to think about this" Toby hushed her.

"Spencer you don't have matching blood types, it would kill her putting in your blood"

She wept. She clung onto Toby's t-shirt with all her strength. _Half an hour._

"Please, there has to be something you can do to save her" Spencer begged.

Wren slowly shook his head "I'm sorry, but there isn't. We don't have enough of her blood type, Spencer. But I have some good form of news"

"What is it?" Toby asked, jumping at the chance before Spencer could.

"She remembers everything. We think that's why she attempted suicide"

_Suicide. It was suicide. _

"How on earth is that good news? How is it good news that my best friend attempted suicide?"" Spencer half shouted, not being able to control her mixing emotions. The lady at the desk looked up with sorrow filled eyes.

"She's requested to see the both of you. There's something she wants to tell you" Wren said calmly. "I recommend that you go in there soon, there isn't much time. Before you go in, do you have any questions?"

"What about Ezra?" Toby immediately asked, while Spencer hadn't even thought about Ezra yet.

"We believe Ezra found Aria and thought she had died on scene, and went on to...commit successful suicide...I'm sorry"

_Ezra is dead. And Aria will soon follow. _

"I want to see Aria now" Spencer announced, completely ignoring what Wren had just said. She couldn't handle thinking about it right now; all she could think about was Aria.

"This way" Wren led them down the corridor and to room 126.

"Can you wait out here Toby?" Spencer turned to ask her boyfriend "I want to be able to see her alone"

Toby sighed and bent down, kissing her lips softly. "Be careful"

Spencer nodded and walked into the room. There, in the bed, was the person she thought she's never see again. Holding a little baby boy.

**A/N I'm sorry this was short, if I included the conversation it would be way too long! And also I need decisions on the name of the baby, so please post your vote in the reviews!**

**The options are:**

**Atticus**

**Edward**

**Austin**

**Jack**


	9. Author's note

**A/N I'm very sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but the next chapter is hard to write with only two votes on names! Here are the options again:**

**Atticus (0 votes)**

**Edward (0 votes)**

**Austin (1 vote)**

**Jack (1 vote)**

**Please post your vote in the reviews section, it would be much appreciated! I'll give two days to vote, and if there is a draw then I will pick the one who got the one vote first **

**Thank you, I'll be updating soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for your votes, I like to get the readers involved in it, I think it helps them get into the story more So finally, here is Chapter 9! 60 reviews for the next chapter? Please enjoy, it took me a while to write! xxx**

"Spencer?" Aria said, her voice cracking up in the middle. The petite girl looked up, confirming her suspicions.

"It's me" Spencer smiled sheepishly, not stepping any closer to the bed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Aria anymore, instead diverting her eyes to the ground. The glimpse she caught of her was horrific, to say the least. Her hair was thin and dry, no longer holding the healthy shine that Spencer so fondly remembered. Her eyes were surrounded by big black rings, and Spencer couldn't help but think of the similarity to a Panda bear. The eyes themselves were bloodshot, like when she had spent the night at Ezra's back in their high school days and told Spencer they had been up all night 'talking', but of course she didn't fool her. She could lie to anybody convincingly, even her parents, but never to Spencer. Never to her best friend. The last thing Spencer picked up on was the colour of Aria's skin. It could be described as white, except there was definitely a green-yellow tinge to her face. The sight of seeing Aria like this made her want to be sick. That's when Spencer realised that she still loved her, and really would never stop. They had been through too much together to leave her fighting alone at the last hurdle.

Spencer forced herself to look back up at her dying friend sprawled across the hospital bed. She saw Aria looking down at the bundle of blankets, her face full of guilt. Wearily, she moved closer to the bed, so she was standing at the end of it. Aria looked up at Spencer, surprised to see her much closer than she was moments ago.

"I can't believe you really came" Aria admitted, her voice frail, matching the rest of her body.

"Why wouldn't I?" Spencer replied, crossing her arms in a feeble attempt to protect her heart from what was about to come.

"Possibly because I tried to kill you, multiple times" Aria said bluntly, but Spencer could still hear the embarrassment and shame in her voice.

"That wasn't you, we all know that" Spencer reassured her, surprisingly even herself that she was comforting Aria, the person who was the centre of their teenage lives being torn apart. _No,_Spencer reminded herself. _That wasn't the real Aria. The real Aria is lying on the bed in front of me. With a baby in her arms. A baby. _That's when it clicked in Spencer's mind that she hadn't asked about the baby encased in Aria's weak arms.

"Is this your son?" Spencer asked, bringing her finger up to point at the baby wrapped in sky blue blankets.

Aria smiled weakly "Yes, this is mine and...Ezra's...son. His name is Jack, Jack Atticus Fitz. He's three months old tomorrow" By the way she said 'Ezra', Spencer knew that Aria had been informed about Ezra. Tears built up in Aria's eyes. "Can you hold him please?" Aria asked with hope.

"Um, s-sure" Spencer stuttered, and moved around next to Aria so she could pick Jack out of her arms, and cradled him close to her chest. She took in his facial features. It seemed that Jack had inherited Ezra's messy curly hair and nose, while he had Aria's eyes. Aria's beautiful eyes. Spencer was pulled out of her trance when she heard Aria's familiar weeps.

"Aria, don't cry, please" Spencer begged, hearing the pain in her own voice.

"I'm a terrible mother" She cried into her pillow.

"Don't be so stupid!" Spencer scolded "Already I can tell that this little boy loves you with all of his heart"

"I've taken away his father, and soon I'll be gone, too" Aria brought her head up, her cheeks tear stained. Spencer gently placed Jack into a hospital crib that was in the room and perched on the side of Aria's bed, wiping away her tears.

"Stop saying things like that" Spencer told her, trying her hardest to keep her emotions intact, knowing she couldn't breakdown right now "You're the strongest person that I have ever met, people like you make it through things like this" She reaches over and takes her hands in her own.

"I don't even know who I am anymore" She admits quietly, so quietly Spencer only just hears.

Spencer takes a deep breath in, squeezing Aria's hands tighter "You are Aria Montgomery. You love all your friends with your big, whole heart. You would never knowingly hurt them, you never tried to kill us, and you couldn't even hurt a fly" Both the girls laughed slightly, tears running down their cheeks at full speed "You are going to be the perfect mother to Jack when you get through this"

"We both know too well that I won't make it through this, Spence" Aria said shakily. The truth was Spencer knew she was right, but wouldn't come to accept it. Not yet. They still had just less than half an hour. "I know it might be too much to ask, but I want one thing before I...go"

"Anything" Spencer promised, wiping her own tears off of her face.

"Talk to me, like we are 16 again, fills me in on the gossip" Aria smiled, looking genuinely hopeful.

"Of course" Spencer said, and started telling Aria everything that had happened since she left. She started with Paige cheating on Emily, which Aria commented-

"I never like her"

"Me neither, not as much as I liked Maya, anyway" Spencer sighed, and then carried on with her next story, the birth of Chloe Aria Rivers. Spencer took into notice how much her face lit up when she found out that Hanna named her daughter after her.

Finally, Spencer told her about her life.

"Well, I'm two months pregnant" Spencer started, but was cut off by Aria's weak squeals.

"Spencer that's amazing! Congratulations!" Aria wrapped her thin arms around Spencer's neck, trying to squeeze her as tight as possible, which of course wasn't tight at all.

"Thanks, I think Grace was happy when we told her yesterday" Spencer smiled, and then remembered she hadn't actually mentioned Grace yet.

"Grace? Who's Grace?" Aria asked, clearly confused.

"Toby and I's daughter"

The wide grin returned to Aria's face, but soon disappeared again "I'm sorry I wasn't there for her" She mumbled, looking down at her hands. Spencer picked her chin up.

"Don't worry about it, I know you still love her" Spencer reassured her.

"I do, I wish I could have met her" Aria sighed, then a thought cross Spencer's mind. "I'll be back in a second" Spencer rushed from the room and out to Toby, digging her hands into his pockets to grab her phone, then immediately dial Emily's number. On the second ring, she picked up.

"Hey Spence, what's going on?" Emily asked extremely worried.

"Aria's dying, I need you come to the hospital straight away" Spencer told her.

"Um sure I'll leave Grace with Jason" Emily said, and Spencer could hear rustling in the background.

"No, bring her with you" Spencer said, then hung up, not wanting to explain anymore. She turned around and saw Toby with a very concerned look crossing his face.

"Spence" Toby half asked. Immediately she broke down, weeping loudly into his toned chest. "What happened in there?" She went on to explain what had just happened in the hospital room, including about Jack, and then took in Toby's shocked face.

"She has a son?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, his name is Jack Atticus Fitz" She corrected, and a smirk grew on her face. "Want to meet him?"

Toby smiled, forgetting his worries for the time being, and nodded, taking Spencer's hand. She led him into Aria's room and to the edge of the bed.

"Hi Toby" Aria tried to smile, but every second she became weaker and weaker. Although not wanting to admit it, Spencer was sure that Aria looked worse than the last time she came in.

Toby tucked s stray hair behind her cold ear comfortingly "Hey" He said quietly, as if not wanting to hurt her with his loud voice.

"Toby, I want to say I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" He cut her off, similarly to how Spencer did "You're here now, that's all that matters"

"And Emily is coming soon" Spencer added with a happy tone.

"With Grace?" Aria asked, showing excitement in her weakened voice, and Spencer chuckled slightly under her breath.

"With Gracie" Spencer confirmed, then turned around to look into the corridor. Emily was stood out there, holding a very sleepy looking Grace "I'll go get them" She said, and did just that.

"Hey Spence, how's she doing?" Emily asked concerned.

"Mummy!" Gracie cried and reached out for Spencer. She took her daughter then addressed Emily's question.

"She's weak" Spencer sighed "You go in and see her, and Toby will probably come back out here"

Emily nodded and nervously walked into the room, clearly scared to see her best friend on their deathbed. Toby came out soon after.

"Why are we here Mummy?" Gracie asked, burying her head into Spencer's neck.

"Because Gracie, one of Mummy's friends in ill, and she wants to meet you" Toby said, saving Spencer from having to explain, he was always a lot better at stuff like that.

"Is she going to die?" Grace whispered, so Toby couldn't hear. Spencer's whole body tense up momentarily.

"Maybe Gracie" Spencer sadly admitted, coming to the realisation that she probably would. She stroked her daughter's messy hair. "Shall we go and meet her?"

Grace brought her head up and nodded sheepishly, surprising both Spencer and Toby.

"We'll wait for Auntie Emily to come out then" Spencer hushed in her ear.

"What's her name Mummy?" Grace asked.

"Aria" She told her, a small shiver running through her blood.

"Can I call her Auntie Aria?" Grace questioned. This surprised the couple even more. Rarely Grace ever wanted to meet anyone new, let alone call them Auntie.

"Of course baby" Spencer smiled "Why though?"

Grace shrugged "Because she's one of your friends, and all your friends I call Auntie" With that, she buried her face back into Spencer's neck. A couple minutes later, Emily came out, sure enough with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Toby welcomed her into his arms and nodded for Spencer to take Grace in.

"Hey" Aria smiled hoarsely, now holding Jack again.

Spencer and kissed Grace's head "Gracie this is Mummy's friend"

Almost immediately Grace looked up and her eyes found Aria rather quickly. "Auntie Aria" She said quietly.

"Hi Grace" Aria greeted.

"Mummy, can you put me down?" Grace asked, and then Spencer nodded and placed her on her feet. She walked around the side of the bed, and could only just see over it.

"Is this your baby?" She asked, pointing at the bundle of blankets.

"Yes is it, his name is Jack" Aria introduced her son, pointing him up a little so Grace could see his tiny face. She waved her hand at him and smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?" Aria ambitiously asked and looked over to Spencer for approval, and she just nodded.

"What if I drop him?" Grace asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You won't" Aria reassured her, moving over to make space for her on the bed. Grace looked up at her mother.

"Go on Gracie, she trusts you" Spencer encouraged her, lifting her daughter up onto the bed. They showed her how to have her arms, then Aria leaned over and passed Jack to Grace.

Grace giggled and held Jack very carefully, supporting his head.

"You're very good at this Gracie" Aria praised "You're going to be a brilliant big sister"

"Thank you" Grace giggled, and Spencer mouthed the same to her. "Mummy do you want to hold him?"

"Ok" Spencer said softly and took Jack from her daughter's arms, holding him tightly. She watched intently as Aria interacted with Grace, as if they had met years ago. Gracie even seemed comfortable with Aria, cuddling up to her side and laughing with her. Aria told her about black and white movies, and now Grace really wanted to watch some.

"I like your rings" Grace said, pointing at Aria's skeleton like hands. Aria smiled and took off the one on her pinky finger.

"You have it" Aria smiled, placing it in Grace's palm and curling her fingers around it.

"Really?" Grace asked, her face visibly lighting up with excitement.

Aria laughed and nodded "Really!"

"Thank you Auntie Aria!" Grace squealed, wrapped her arms around Aria's waist tightly, meaning Aria had to hold in a wince, but for her it was worth it.

"It's ok sweetie" Aria whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly. The two of them had a natural bond, like the one that Aria and Spencer had. Irreplaceable. Grace curled up and started to fall asleep.

"I'll take her out to Toby" Spencer smiled, passing Jack back to his mother. Aria nodded and kissed Grace's head for a final time.

"Tell her I love her" Aria whimpered. She must be in phenomenal pain, she never cried.

"Of course" Spencer promised, lifting Grace up and cradling her. "And thank you for the ring"

Aria tried to smiled, but only the corners of her lips turn upwards slightly "I want her to have something to remember me by" She said, getting quieter and quieter.

"I'm glad she does" Spencer admitted "She couldn't have had a better Auntie" She turned around left the room, giving Grace's sleeping body to Toby. She looked down at Emily, who was in a chair, head in her hands.

"Do either of you want to see her again?" Spencer asked, worried she was taking up all the time that Aria had left.

"I think you should stay with her" Toby said, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I called Hanna, they're on their way" Emily told her. Spencer went over to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thanks Em" She said, and then looked through the window back to Aria. Weak, vulnerable Aria.

"I'm going to go back in" Spencer announced, and just as she was about the push on the door handle, Toby grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. He pressed a loitering kiss onto her lips then let her go back to Aria.

Spencer didn't think it was possible, but Aria looked sicker than before. Even the weight of Jack's small body was now too much for her stick-like arms, as they started to shake uncontrollably.

"Here, let me take him" Spencer rushed over to the bed and took Jack from Aria's quavering arms.

"I love you Spence" Aria whispered gravelly, seeming to use all of her little energy in them three words.

"I love you to Aria" Spencer smiled, putting her hand onto Aria's "Team Sparia forever" She winked at their nickname from their teenage years. Aria laughed unstably, eventually turning into a harsh cough. Spencer gripped her hand, not wanting to let go.

"Can I ask one more thing Spence?" Aria asked faintly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sure" Spencer squeezed Aria's hand, looking at her pale face.

"Look after him" Aria got out, very close to being inaudible. She closed her eyes, intending to blink, but she couldn't open them again.

Spencer looked down, slowly coming to realisation what was happening, with the assistance of the heart monitor's beeping becoming less and less frequent, until it eventually came to a stop.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

And then she was gone. Her best friend was gone. She had to let go.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok so I was a little let down about the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I guess it wasn't that good. I didn't think it would be fair to make the people who read this wait for reviews to come in, so here's chapter 10! I apologize if it's not very good, but I just really wanted to get it posted, apologies for the high amount of grammar/spelling mistakes! Anyway, please enjoy and review! Also I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about a couples break-up, so please comment your views on this, thanks xx**

The next week went in a blur. Melissa had taken Grace for a couple of days to give Spencer sometime to grieve alone with Toby and not have to worry about her daughter too much. Of course they still spoke on the phone, and Spencer had been to visit once, but she had a lot of things to plan, such as the funerals. Social services had given Spencer and Toby a couple of weeks to mourn their loss, then they would have to make a decision on what was to happen to Jack, who was currently staying with a temporary foster family. They had been to see Jack twice during the week, once on their own and once the whole group of them went, including Grace. Nobody knew what to do; nobody thought anything like this would happen.

All the arrangements for the joint funeral were made by Spencer, Hanna and Emily, occasionally having support from Toby, Caleb and Jason. What was going on with Jason and Emily Spencer did not know, but at the moment she couldn't really care any less. All that she cared about right now was giving Aria and Ezra the send off that they deserved. Soon enough, the date rolled around. The 28th November, the day Spencer had been dreading for just under a week.

"Come on Spence" Toby said soothingly in her ear, shaking her ever so gently "Time to get up"

Spencer groaned, tears stabbing her eyes already. Every night for the past week she had cried herself to sleep. This is one of the reasons she was so grateful that Melissa took Grace for the most of the week, having her over their every night. She didn't want her daughter hearing her sobbing all through the night, she felt bad enough for keeping Toby up. "Is it that day already?"

"Yes babe it is" Toby sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up, encasing her into a tight embrace "Why don't you go have a shower while I make some coffee" He suggested, and a smirk started to form on Spencer's face "Melissa is dropping our baby girl off in an hour" He reminded her.

She pulled out of his arms to heave herself off the bed, stopping momentarily to rub her stomach. Calculating in her head, Spencer thought she must been around three months now, and felt terrible for seemingly abandoning her second child that is growing in her stomach. Recently all she has been thinking about was the funeral, and trying to contact Aria's and Ezra's family, but neither of their relatives replied. Throughout this whole experience, she had seemed to forgot about the most important thing in her life; her family. When was the last time she told Toby she loved him?

"Toby" Spencer said softly, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows, crawling across the bed towards her, then kneeling up.

"I love you" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck "And I'm sorry if I haven't told you that recently"

"I love you to Spence" He smiled back, putting his hands on her hips "And that's ok, I know you've had a tough time lately, but I still know you do" He planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips then moved down to her stomach "And I love you to buddy" He laughed, peppering kisses onto her stomach.

"Don't call the baby buddy, for all you know it's a girl!" Spencer teased, running her hands through his messy hair.

"It's a buddy, I'm sure" He smiled, and moved his head up to kiss her lips again "Now go shower!" He ordered, spinning her around and gently shoving her into the bathroom, then left her to her own devices while he went and cooked breakfast.

XXXXX

"Mummy!" Grace called as she ran into her home, shortly followed by a very tired looking Melissa carrying a pink suitcase.

"Hey baby!" Spencer greeted excitedly, hoisting her up into her arms and spinning her around, exerting a loud giggle from the three year old "Mummy has missed you so much baby, have you been good for Auntie Melissa?" She asked, covering Grace's tiny face in short, lovingly kisses.

"Yes she has been very good haven't you?" Melissa smiled and put the suitcase in the middle of the two sofas. Grace nodded and buried her head into Spencer's neck.

"Thanks for taking her Mel, Toby and I just needed a little space" Spencer thanked her sister quietly, half hugging her with her free arm.

"Anything Spence, she was no problem at all" She smiled, returning the hug "Where's Toby?"

Spencer sighed "He's up in the shower and getting ready for...later"

Melissa gave her a sympathetic smile "Are you sure you don't want me to take Grace again for the day?"

"No!" Grace said firmly, bringing her head up "I want to say bye to Auntie Aria"

"Ok baby that's fine" Spencer hushed her, rubbing her back softly.

"I should get going then" Melissa smiled, kissing Spencer on the cheek "Good luck, if you need anything call me"

"Thanks Mel, see you soon" Spencer replied and watch her sister leave, then turned back to Grace. "Are you absolutely sure you want to come today sweetie?"

"Yes Mummy" Grace nodded surely with a pout.

"Let's find you something to wear then" Spencer smiled, attempting to put a smile on her daughter's face, but failing miserably. She carried her upstairs to her room and put Grace down on her bed. Grace had a lot of dresses, and it took Spencer what seemed like hours to sift through what seemed like an endless supply of clothing. Eventually, she settled on a simple black dress and with white spots for Grace to wear, and the three year old obliged without fuss. Spencer put

"Mummy will you do my hair?" Gracie asked sweetly Spencer had got her in the dress.

"Yes baby, go wait downstairs while I get ready" Spencer told her calmly, rubbing her daughter's arm gently. Gracie nodded slightly and went downstairs, while Spencer went into her own room, and found Toby sat on the bed, helplessly trying to do his tie. She watched amused for a moment, then decided to end his suffering and give him a helping hand.

"Here, let me do it" Spencer smiled lovingly and undid the knots that Toby had attempted, then started what she saw as the simple process of tying a tie.

"Thanks" He replied, rubbing her side gently. They sat in silence while Spencer quickly did Toby's tie, then looked into each other's eyes. Neither had to say what they were feeling, they could tell by the look in the other's eyes. They were both scared, they were both worried, they were both dreading saying goodbye. Soon enough, tears started breaking from Spencer's eyes, but Toby was there to wipe them away before they could run right down her pale face.

"It'll all be ok, Spence" Toby whispered, still rubbing her side "Don't cry, she wouldn't want you to cry"

Spencer had to admit he was right. Aria wouldn't want them to cry over her death, she'd want them to celebrate her life. She nodded and kissed his head. "Can you go see if Grace is ok while I get changed Tobes?"

"Of course babe" Toby smiled, reaching his hand up for her to pull him up, and she did just that "Love you" He said quietly and kissed the end of her nose before walking out the room, not giving her a chance to say 'I love you' back. Spencer laughed grimly and shook her head, while walking over to her closet. _So many choices, _Spencer thought to herself. After studying each dress, twice, Spencer decided on a black, strapless fitted dress that fell just above her knee. Over it she wore a simple black cardigan that had a small, silver broche on. She straightened the waves of her hair so it was all dead straight, then applied a fair amount of make-up, covering up the black around her eyes from being up all-hours of the night. When she had finished getting ready, she went down stairs with a hairbrush and couple of hair bands to style Gracie's hair as she promised.

"Oh come on baby don't cry" Spencer heard Toby hush Grace before she walked in to the sitting room "It will all be ok"

Grace sniffled softly "Daddy will I never see Auntie Aria again?"

"No baby" Toby sighed, but Spencer could hear the sadness evolving in his voice.

"Where is she then?"

Spencer took this as the opportunity to step in "Auntie Aria is up in Heaven" She smiled and picked her daughter up, placing her on her lap when she had taken a seat next to Toby.

"Won't she be lonely?" Grace asked, wiping her damp eyes.

"No, because she's up there with Nana Marion" Toby told her. Grace knew who Nana Marion was, her Grandmother. Of course she never met her, but they had even been to visit her grave a couple of times. "And Nana Marion will look after her"

"Will she look after me when I go to Heaven?" She asked softly, looking down at her lap.

"Of course she will, but you don't need to worry about that yet" Spencer told her, planting a kiss on her head. Grace wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist, not putting too much weight on her stomach.

"I love you Mummy" She said, then looked up at Toby "And you Daddy" Unexpectedly, she readjusted herself so she was looking down at Spencer's stomach "And you little brother or sister"

"We all love you to baby" Toby reassured her, leaning over and kissing her cheek "Let Mummy do you hair then"

Grace nodded and turned around so the back of her head was all that Spencer could see. She brushed through all the knots, trying desperately not to hurt Gracie. She put her hair up into a French plait, and finished it pretty quickly.

"Thanks Mummy" Gracie said and smiled, running her hand down the back of her head lightly.

"That's ok sweetie" Spencer smiled as well as she could. She knew they had to leave in five minutes.

"Spencer is you ready?" Toby called from the kitchen. He went in there when he got a call from Caleb.

"I think so; I just need to grab my bag!" She called bag and leant over the back of the sofa, grabbing her brown handbag and rummaging through it, checking she had everything she needed in it. They had to stop at the foster family first to pick up Jack, as they were given permission to take him to the funeral. Toby came back into the room and lifted up a very nervous Grace, trying to calm the toddler down while keeping his emotions intact herself.

"Ready?" He asked, reaching his free hand out to Spencer.

"Yeah" She put on a smile and took Toby's hand, lacing their fingers together and walking out of the apartment, preparing to face probably one of the toughest days of her life.

XXXXX

Soon the whole gang were gathered outside of the church, Hanna, Caleb, Chloe, Jason, Emily, Spencer, Toby, Grace and Jack. The atmosphere was tense, not even Hanna daring to break the silence. In an unspoken agreement, just confirming looks, everyone walked into the church. Sure enough, at the front there were two coffins, one a noticeable amount shorter than the other. One had a large picture of Aria sitting on the lid, while the second one held a picture of Ezra. In both of them they looked happy, seeming to be completely oblivious to the havoc they caused on people's lives. In the end, it was all for one thing, one big thing that many people who sacrifice anything for. Love.

There was no Priest to take the ceremony. The girls could only just get the council to agree to letting them hold the funerals in the church, let alone providing a Priest, and of course none stepped forward. They have dug graves for them though, so at least they would get to rest in peace.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas how to do this?" Hanna mumbled dryly, clearing wanting this all to be over as much as the rest of them. She cuddled into Caleb, who was gently pushing Chloe's now pink stroller.

"Nope, not a clue" Spencer sighed, looking down at a sleeping Jack. It wasn't right that a three month old baby had to be at their parent's funeral, it's not right for any child to go to their parent's funeral. The only thing that reassured Spencer was that at least he wouldn't remember it.

"Wow, something Spencer Hastings doesn't know" Emily teased slightly, rubbing circles on Jason's hand with her thumb. Spencer shot her a glare.

"You really want to do this now, Fields?"

Emily shook her head military style "No Sir!"

"Guys cut it out" Hanna scolded "Can we just get on with this please?"

"Your right Han" Spencer sighed "Do you want to do the roses?"

Both girls nodded, leaving the guys with confused looks on their faces. Emily and Hanna dug into their handbags, pulling out a rose each.

"Toby can you get a rose out my bag?" Spencer asked, moving her body round so her handbag was closer to him. He nodded and put his hand in, getting out a red rose and giving it to Spencer.

"Daddy I want to go with Mummy" Grace whispered, wiping her already wet face.

"Hey Spence you can put Jack in here with Chloe" Caleb offered, making space in the stroller for him. Spencer smiled thankfully and laid him down gently into it, being careful not to wake him. She then took Grace in her arms, pulling her round onto her left side.

"I'll go first" Emily announced, letting go of her grip on Jason's hand and stepping up in between the two coffins, holding an orange rose in her visibly shaking hand "An orange rose, because no matter what happened, Aria was always optimistic about it, and as we all know could never put down her phone" Gently, being careful not to touch the coffin, Emily laid it across the lid. She mumbled something under her breath, something the others didn't catch. Probably something along the lines of 'I love you', Spencer thought. Emily stepped down and into Hanna's waiting arms, and after a short embrace, Hanna released Emily and stepped up, holding a purple rose.

"A purple rose because purple represents imagination and creativity, and Aria was definitely the most imaginative and creative person I will probably ever know, especially with her clothing" Hanna over-exaggeratingly rolled her eyes. She was always the one who attempted to lighten the mood, and most usually did. That was just Hanna. She stepped down just like Emily did but instead threw herself into Caleb's arms, clearly trying to stop her sobs. Emily looked over to Spencer and nodded, letting her know it was her time to go up.

Spencer went up, still holding Grace in her arms. Spencer had two roses in her hand, one for Aria and one for Ezra. Meanwhile, Grace just had a small rose for Aria. Spencer took in a deep breath.

"A pink rose, because pink represents unconditional love, which we all had for her, and she had for all of us. She would have been a wonderful mother to Jack, and I wish she was down on earth to watch him grow up" A tear fell for her eye and dropped onto the coffin, slowly running off the side of it. Spencer lied her rose down on the coffin, letting her hand rest there momentarily while race remembered what she was suppose to say.

"I'm putting a silver rose because the moon is silver, and the moon is near heaven, and heave is where Auntie Aria is" Grace said simply, then buried her head into Spencer's neck as she usually does. Seconds later Spencer felt her neck become wet, and knew Grace was crying. She bounced her gently like she did them so many months ago when she was scared of the thunder outside. Spencer turned around to look down on Ezra's coffin.

"And for Ezra, a blue rose to represent his loyalty and love he showed for aria, and how we can never re-pay him for standing by her" Spencer said hoarsely, trying to stop her voice for cracking too much. She stepped down quickly and was engulfed in hugs from Emily and Hanna. The three girls and Grace all sobbed quietly in each other's arms for a few minutes, before there was an interruption. Everyone turned around to look at the open front door, with a silhouette stood in it. The girls stiffened slightly, and then the unknown person stepped forward, revealing himself. Thankfully, he was just the groundskeeper of the graveyard.

"Are you all ready to bury them?" He asked sincerely. The girls exchanged a short look then nodded. It was finally time to let them go. As if on cue, as if he knew what was going on, Jack started screaming. Spencer passed a still crying Grace over to Toby and cradled Jack in her arms. He was impossible to stop, an inconsolable soul almost. She bounced him and rocked him, but nothing seemed to work. Nothing would comfort him after the loss that he has just had.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi! I hope it hasn't been too long, but I have suddenly been bombarded with homework! I've been banished to my room for a couple of weeks now though because of some stuff that happened at school, but I have my computer in my room which hopefully means more updates! So here's chapter 11, and if you like it please review!xx**

"You know we really need to book you in for a scan as soon as possible" Toby sighed from his lying position on the bed, watching Spencer putting on her make-up, although in his eyes she didn't need any. To him, she could show up to a five star restaurant in sweat pants and a hoody, yet still be the only person his deep ocean eyes lay on.

"I know, we will soon I promise" Spencer said, concentrating more on her eyeliner than Toby for once "Once the social worker has been and we have had the meeting we can call up the hospital. Is Grace changed?"

Grace came running in, Roxy the dog firmly in her tiny hand "Yep!"

"Were you behind there the whole time?" Spencer asked, standing up and raising her hands to sit on her hips. It's a stupid thing Caleb taught her the other day when he was babysitting. Grace would hide just outside the room and listen to the conversation, then jump in when she heard her name. She doesn't do it very often, it's just when she does it's very inconvenient.

"No Mummy" Grace said quietly.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head. Suddenly, a nauseating sensation grew in Spencer's stomach, and hastily made it up her body and towards her mouth, soon threatening to be spewed all over the new carpet. Covering her mouth with her hand, she sprinted into the mouth and launched herself down next to the toilet, hurling into it what looked like the bacon and eggs from breakfast. In almost a second she felt a warm hand rubbing circles on her spine while the matching one pulled back her hair from her face. Toby gently pressed kisses onto the back of her neck, while he called for Grace to get a cloth from the cupboard under the sink and put cold water on it.

"Here you go Mummy" Grace smiled, laying it down on her mother's forehead once she brought her head up from the toilet and laid it on Toby's shoulder.

"Thank you baby" Spencer said sorely, her throat burning from the bile. The gesture made her heart break slightly. She should be looking after her daughter, not vice versa. The sickness had to be the second worst thing about pregnancy, the first being the coffee withdrawal and it always seemed to hit Spencer a lot harder than the other symptoms. Most of the others she could manage.

"You know I could call the social worker and reschedule" Toby suggested, his voice filled with concern. Spencer pushed herself up so she was kneeling.

"No we can't do that, I'll be fine" She willed, and stood completely up, waiting a few seconds for the room stopped spinning before making her way back into the bedroom.

"Spence, I really don't think it's a good idea" Toby said, following Spencer back into the bedroom with Grace holding his hand.

"I swear I'm fine" Spencer reassured him, shooting him the best smile she could pull off "I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be set for the meeting"

Toby sighed and crashed onto the bed in defeat, shortly followed by Grace who did the exact same thing "Your way to stubborn, Hastings"

"I know" She said, clearly not listening to Toby as she rushed back into the bathroom to clean her teeth. Grace climbed onto Toby so she was sat on his stomach.

"I can sit on your belly, right Daddy?" Grace asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Yes princess you can, I don't have a baby in my belly" Toby chuckled, ruffling her hair "So do you know what's going to happen later?" He asked, referring to the visit from the social worker.

Grace bit her lip, just like Spencer does when she's thinking, then nodded surely "A woman is going to come and tell us whether we can be Jack's new family"

"Yeah that's pretty much right" He praised her. Spencer came back in and saw the two of them cuddled up on the bed and almost automatically took her phone out to snap a shot of it. Grace had a huge grin on her face while Toby frowned. "What is it with you and taking pictures?"

Spencer walked round to the side of the bed and ran her hands through his hair "Memories, you never know when you might need them" She said quietly, looking down into Toby's gleaming eyes, mouthing 'I love you'. Grace squirmed and reached her hands up to Spencer, making her laugh and picking up her daughter.

"When is the lady coming?" Grace asked, shortly followed by a knock at the door. Toby jumped up and ran down to the door before Spencer could.

"Right about now"

XXXXX

"Can I get you anything ? Tea? Coffee?" Spencer asked the social worker as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Coffee please, milk and two sugars" She smiled gratefully "Oh and call me Karen"

"Please, take a seat" Toby said, gesturing towards the sofas. Karen nodded and sat down on the large sofa, leaving the loveseat for Toby and Spencer. Toby sat awkwardly, running his hands through his hair, waiting for Spencer to come back. Grace sat in the centre of the room, almost oblivious to Karen, watching some kids show. Thankfully for Toby, Spencer came back in a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee and a tray full of biscuits.

"Thank you, Spencer" Karen smiled, taking mug from Spencer and raising it to her lips. She noticed that Spencer didn't have her own mug "You don't drink coffee, I presume?"

Spencer looked at Toby, who just shrugged "Actually I do, it's just I'm pregnant"

"I see" Karen nodded and wrote a note of it down on her clipboard, brushing her blonde hair away from her face, revealing the beginnings of some very unfortunate wrinkles.

"Why are you writing that down?" Spencer asked, panicking she said something wrong, or that would be held against her.

"It's mandatory, we have to take notes of everything that could affect Jack's life" She told her, still writing something down "Do you know how many months you are?"

"No, but I'm guessing around three months, we haven't actually been for a scan yet" She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"But we were going to make an appointment after this meeting" Toby jumped in, saving her "With everything that's been going on, we haven't exactly gotten round to it"

"I completely understand" Karen smiled, still writing. _God, will that woman ever stop? _"And how old is Grace?"

"She's just turned 3" The two said in unison, and then linked their hands together under some unknown agreement. Again nodding, Karen wrote that down too. _That's going to get annoying. _

"Does she interact well with other children?" She asked, peering over the top of her glasses.

Spencer bit the bottom of her lip and turned to look at Toby, who was equally confused on what to say "Most usually yes, she has been to visit Jack with us a few times and she really wants him to come and live with us"

"That's a good sign" She smiled and diverted her glare the Grace, who has now realised that they were talking about her and looked up towards her mother.

"What are you talking about mummy?" Grace asked, clambering onto Spencer's lap.

"We are just talking about whether you want Jack to come live with us" Spencer smiled, smoothing Grace's hair.

"Yes I do!" She said excitedly, nodding her head vigorously "Then I'd have two brothers or sisters!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Spencer said quietly, and then looked over to Karen "Is it looking good so far?" She asked hopefully.

Karen sighed slightly "So far it doesn't look that bad"

"But?" Toby said, knowing there would be a but. There was always a but.

"But your pregnancy could prove a problem here. I can't promise anything before your scan, and we would need to talk to your doctor, we don't want to put you or your baby in danger"

"I see" Spencer said quietly. Of course the pregnancy would be a problem. By the time the baby would be due, Jack would only be around 10 months old. How could she handle a pregnancy while looking after a near enough new born baby? As well as Grace? And Toby's work? How could they afford three children? They would find a way, Spencer wouldn't let Aria down, not ever.

"But believe me, I really think Jack would benefit living with your family, and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure he is placed with you" Wow, someone was actually on their side for once, apart from their friends.

"Thank you" Toby spoke for the both of them, tightening his grip on Spencer's hand.

"It's ok" Karen smiled genuinely "I think I should leave then. You will probably be receiving some calls regarding your working hours, financial positioning etc"

"As expected" Spencer laughed, and got up, carrying Grace, to let Karen out.

"Thank you for the coffee, I'll be in touch" Karen said, then nodded and left the apartment. Spencer turned around to Toby with a big grin on her face. She placed Grace down on her feet and jumped into Toby's waiting arms, and he spun her around.

"We might get him!" Spencer squealed, trying her hardest to stop the tears that glossed her mocha eyes.

"I know" Toby said, the happiness in his voice very much apparent.

"Jack might be my brother?" Grace asked, jumping up and down.

Toby smiled and squatted down in front of her "Jack might be your new little brother" He confirmed, then almost immediately she launched her tiny body into his arms, and he repeated with her what he did with Spencer.

"I should go call the hospital then and make an appointment" Spencer said, slightly ruining the happy family moment they got so rarely.

"Good idea" Toby laughed, and bent down to peck her lips "Why don't we have a family night in? Me and Gracie will run out and get some films and popcorn while you call the hospital, and the boss told me not to worry about coming in today"

"Great idea" Spencer smiled and rested her hand on Toby's chest "Just don't get salted" She winked and kissed him softly.

"Yeah salt is gross" Grace agreed with a disgusted face, ad Spencer high fived her.

"That's my girl" She smiled and kissed her forehead "Now go while I book a scan"

"Yes mam" Toby saluted and took Grace's hand "Let's get your coat on then kiddo"

"Bye" Spencer sung and kissed Toby on the cheek goodbye as the two left the apartment, then she ran upstairs to make the phone call care-free. She couldn't believe it, that she was actually happy. Content with her life, had nothing to worry about, no A, no Mona, no Alison. There was nothing to worry about. Yet.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi readers! I'm sorry about this chapter, I was really stuck on what to write, and this is all I could get out! So here it is, again I'm really sorry!**

"Did you book a scan?" Toby asked once the second film had finished. Grace had fallen asleep during the first film, after eating too much popcorn she had been sick, disrupting the movie night slightly.

"Yeah" Spencer mumbled into Toby's chest "Next Wednesday at 3:00pm, you can come right?"

Toby sighed, not a good sign "My boss was on about sending some of us out to Philly next week on a construction job"

"Oh" Spencer said quietly, trying not to sound too upset and instead faked a smile that of course wouldn't fool Toby "That's ok; it'll get extra money in right?"

"I'm not skipping seeing my second child for the first time for an extra thousand dollars, Spence" He groaned. Spencer's eyes lit up. A thousand dollars?!

"You can't miss out on that much money Toby! We need that!" She exclaimed, shaking his shoulders slightly "There'll be more scans, ones that you can come to"

"No, I'll tell my boss tomorrow that I can't go, he'll understand" He replied, clearly not bothered about the money "There will be more opportunities" She slapped his chest playfully.

"Why do you always have to be right?" She breathed, pushing herself up and stretching out her arms as the film finished "I'm going to go check on Gracie, do you want to put another film on?"

"Sure thing babe" Toby smiled and leaned up to press his lips against Spencer's, lingering there for a few moments, then teasingly pulled away, leaving Spencer wanting more, like per usual.

"This isn't finished, Cavanaugh" She stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room and went upstairs to Grace's room. Luckily, she was still asleep, and there wasn't any sick in the bucket she had left next to the bed as a precaution. Spencer doubted she would need it now, and quietly crept in the take it away. She heard Grace stirring and cursed under her breath.

"Mummy?" Grace questioned, her voice croaky and quiet.

"How are you feeling baby?" Spencer asked gently, sitting on the edge of Grace's bed, softly stroking her hair.

"A little better, no more popcorn though" Grace frowned, sticking out her bottom lip. Spencer laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, definitely no more popcorn" She agreed "Are you going to go to sleep now then?"

Grace nodded and snuggled into her duvet and nodded somewhat "I love you Mummy"

"I love you to sweetie" Spencer smiled and kissed Grace's forehead tenderly, then switched her bedside lamp off and exited the room as silently as she had came in, shutting the door behind her. Spencer made her way back downstairs, and found Toby falling asleep on the sofa with some adverts for the next film playing on the TV. Feeling mischievous, a smile crept onto Spencer's face as she walked quietly, carefully avoiding the ever so infamous creaky floorboards, over to the sofa. She knelt down in front of her face. _Time to get her own back. _Running her tongue along her lip, she planted warm kisses along is jaw line, slowly creeping down his neck. She smiled when she felt Toby jolt awake, then immediately relax when he realised what Spencer was doing.

"Spencer" He groaned, wanting more but knowing he shouldn't. He knew how this girl's brain works, and how much she enjoyed teasing him.

"Yeah babe?" She said sexily, looking into his eyes as she brought her lips of from his neck, and soon enough his lips came crashing down on hers, moving ravenously against them. Toby was hungry, hungry for Spencer. Her lips, her tongue, her body, her everything. She was his drug, his sickness, his medicine. He needed her. She needed him. She was his everything, he was her everything, he couldn't live without her, and she couldn't live without him. Toby grabbed her hips and manoeuvred her onto the sofa so he was hovering above her, holding his weight on his elbows that were on either side of her chest. Spencer used her whole inner strength the push Toby's face away from her, so their lips were just centimetres apart "We can carry this on, under one condition" She said, trying to hide how out of breath she was.

"Anything" Toby replied quietly, a shiver running down his spine when he felt Spencer's hot, moist panting on his lips.

"Go to Philly next week"

"Spencer, we've been through this" He sighed, pulling himself out of Spencer's seductiveness, knowing he would never win this argument under her spell.

"Toby, please" She begged, running her hands through his hair, knowing how much he liked it "IT would be great, and who knows how many people would recommend you to other potential customers"

Damn it, the girl was smart, and Toby couldn't deny that "Missing the first scan of our unborn child isn't worth a thousand dollars"

"I beg to differ" Spencer raised her eyebrows, knowing Toby knew what was about to come "Look, we both know we aren't exactly growing money on trees, and I need to go back to college before I can get a good job. You know you want to go next week, and I'm not going to stop you" Spencer had dropped out after six months at Hollis when she had gotten pregnant with Grace, and has never had time to re-apply.

"It would be awesome to build" Toby admitted, imagining the prospect of him building what was planned to be the best restaurant in Philadelphia "Fine"

"Really? You will?" Spencer gleamed hopefully, not too sure whether he was joking or not.

"Only for you" He smiled and leant down to kiss her once more, this time a lot gentler. Spencer kissed him back, her hand tantalizing his cheek "But you have to call me as soon as it's over"

"Definitely" Spencer nodded the couples lips still firmly attached to one another "Thank you Toby, I love you so much" She whispered against his lips.

"I love you to, Spencer Hastings, so much it hurts" He admitted, twirling a piece of her curly hair in his long fingers.

"What can I do to stop the pain?" She asked, resting her hands on Toby's chest, right above where his large heart was beating unsteadily.

"Kiss me" He whispered. Spencer smirked and gave into his desires, re-locking their lips. Rarely did they get moments like this, where they were alone. When they did, they had to make the most of it. She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked it softly, just enough so he could feel it, and respond by granting himself access into her mouth with his tongue. Soon, their tongues were dancing together, chasing each other around the limited amount of space there was. Both of them fought for dominance, and this time Toby came out on top, taking the lead. Toby's hand had started to slowly creep up Spencer's shirt when there was a call from upstairs.

"Mummy I'm going to be sick!" Grace screamed, followed by a lot of shuffling about. Toby got up to release Spencer from his grasp before she shot up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Sh baby, it' ok" Spencer hushed Grace as she vomited more popcorn and chocolate into the toilet. Toby followed Spencer in a few moments later, holding Grace's teddy bear.

"Daddy gave me too much chocolate" She cried after she had finished throwing up. Spencer kissed the back of her head and lifted her onto her lap.

"I know he did baby" Spencer said while shooting a glare over at Toby, who she noticed had swollen lips and had a very guilty look on his face "But you didn't have to eat it all did you?"

Grace stuck out her bottom lip "Sorry Mummy" Spencer rocked her slightly then got up off the floor, bringing Grace with her "Let's brush your teeth, then you can come and sleep with Mummy and Daddy" She yawned.

"Here, I'll take her, you get ready for bed" Toby smiled, taking Grace off of Spencer. She smiled and kissed his cheek and Grace's forehead, then went to get ready for bed. Toby grabbed Grace's toothbrush and brushed her teeth, which was very hard to do considering she could hardly keep herself awake. Once that was finished, he carried his daughter through to his and Spencer's bedroom. She was already in bed, moving some pillows around to make space for Grace. Toby tucked her in, leaving Spencer to try getting her to sleep while he went and got changed. He decided to wear pyjamas tonight, considering Grace would be sleeping in between him and Spencer. Once changed, he went back into their bedroom. Race was already asleep, curling up into Spencer's stomach.

"Asleep already?" He said quietly as he got into bed. Spencer chuckled slightly and nodded.

"I think the puking too it all out of her" She said, and Toby wasn't sure, but was there an element of spite he heard there? "Someone gave her too much chocolate" Yep, definitely pissed.

"You could have stopped me" He defended himself, holding up his hands.

"I tried!" She shout-whispered "It'll be fine you said, she won't be sick you said" Spencer imitated his voice.

"I don't sound like that" He smiled mischievously, leaning over Grace to nudge Spencer playfully.

"Sure you don't" She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away, and then snuggled down into the bed, putting her arms around Grace "Nigh Tobes"

"Night Spence, love you" He whispered, kissing her forehead. He stretched across his girls to turn off the bedside lamp.

"You better" She mumbled, and Toby could almost hear the smirk on her face "And if she's sick you're getting up"

**A/N I hope it wasn't too bad! 6 reviews for the next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm really sorry it's been over a week, I've been quite busy and had a lot of stuff on my mind, so couldn't find it in me to write very often. Also I feel quite bad because I never noticed how many views there has been for this story! Just over 6,000! Thank you everyone who has read this story, I really do appreciate it! Please review/follow/favorite chapter 13, 5-10 reviews for chapter 14?**

"Thank you so much, I owe you one" Spencer thanked Emily as she was about to leave for the hospital after leaving Grace in the trusting hands of her best friend.

"No problem Spence, you know I don't mind looking after my favourite niece" Emily smiled, watching Jason spin Grace around in the air. Yeah that's right, Emily and Jason live together, and that's a pretty clear indication that they're dating, or that's at least what Spencer thought. They could at least have the courtesy to tell her.

"Maybe in return you could tell me what the hell is going on with you and my brother?" Spencer teased, nudging her slightly.

"When I know myself, you'll be the first to know" Emily reassured her, pulling her in for a hug "Now get going, or you're going to be late"

"Thanks again" Spencer smiled, then looked over Emily's shoulder "Bye Gracie, love you"

"Love you to Mummy, bye!" Grace said, then started squealing when Jason resumed to tickling her. Spencer smiled once more and let herself out of the flat.

The journey to the hospital was lonely, and all she could think of was how much she yearned for Toby to be sat next to her, comforting her, and telling her it would all be ok. Of course she didn't tell him on the phone earlier, but she was scared. Actually, scared would be a huge understatement. She is absolutely _petrified. _What if there was something wrong with her baby? Or what if she had already miscarried and hadn't noticed? But mostly, what if she couldn't look after her baby as well as Jack? Then what would happen? Her thoughts were disrupted when she noticed a black SUV following her. Usually, Spencer would shrug this off, as she was becoming frequently less paranoid by the prospect of –A returning, surely they couldn't? –A, or Aria, was dead. End of. But this SUV had been following Spencer since she pulled out of the road Emily and Jason live down, and that was ten minutes away. _Stop it Spencer, _she thought, _it's probably a coincidence. _Trying desperately to ignore the alleged follower, Spencer concentrated on the road, and not running anybody over. Thankfully, she had finally reached the hospital and pulled into a space in between two cars. Almost so soon as she parked, the magenta mini cooper on the left of her reversed out, and was quickly replaced with the same black SUV that had been following her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Spencer turned her head to the left, to see the driver of the mysterious car. Unexpectedly, she was met with a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes, a pair that she had missed for four days, four very long, sluggish days. _Toby. _They both smiled at each other, both visibly laughing although they couldn't hear each other. Being a traditional man, Toby got himself out of his car and opened up Spencer's door, taking her hand and helping her down, the catching her in his strong arms, as if she was a feather.

"Hey" He said quietly in her ear, smirking at the shiver that he knew he had down her spine.

"Hey" She whispered back, the happiness in her voice unmistakable as she enveloped him into a hug so tight that Toby worried about the safety of his lungs "I thought you wouldn't be back until Friday?"

"Me neither, but the boss overheard some of the lads and I talking about the scan today, then he called me over for a chat. After talking about some...stuff-" Toby stopped himself for a moment, realising he had said too much "He told me to come home and not to miss my second child's first scan" He smiled and removed his hands from Spencer's waist to rest them upon her slightly grown stomach "And I wasn't going to say no, especially when he said I was still going to get full pay"

Spencer smiled wider, if that was even possible, and planted a lingering, loving kiss on Toby's hungry lips "I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too" He said huskily and took Spencer's hand as they walked into the hospital. Once they had signed in, they took a seat in the waiting room, Toby idly playing with their still enlaced fingers.

"What else did you boss say to you then?" Spencer asked as she replayed their previous conversation in her head, as she usually did. Toby smiled and brought her knuckles up to his lips, kissing each finger as softly as he could, feebly attempting to side-track her. Spencer felt herself being put under a trance until she used a tremendous amount of self will to pull her hand away, raising her eyebrows at Toby to answer, but still he wouldn't. Thankfully for Toby, there was an interruption.

"Miss Hastings?" A young woman, probably around mid to late twenties called in the waiting room. Her hair was fire-red, and she had piercing green eyes. Neither Spencer nor Toby could deny that they were actually slightly intimated by this doctor. All of her features were sharp, threatening to stab them with any part of her face.

"Yes, that's us" Spencer attempted to hid her nerves as she got up to her feet, dragging up Toby with her.

"If you'd like to follow me" She smiled, walking back down the corridor that she just emerged from.

"This isn't over" Spencer warned in Toby's ear as they followed the woman down the corridor and into an ultrasound room. The doctor ushered for them to take a seat opposite her desk. One thing Spencer noticed was that their doctor hadn't smiled yet, not once. Maybe she was incapable of any happy emotions. Maybe she was incapable of showing any emotion at all.

"I'm " The red-hair fire ball introduced herself, holding out her hand "But you can call me Joanna"

Spencer extended her arm to shake hands with Joanna "Spencer, and this is my boyfriend Toby"

"Nice to meet both of you" She said, her lips twitching up ever so slightly into what potentially could be the beginnings of a smile "Is this your first?"

"Second" Toby answered before Spencer got the chance "We have a little girl, name Grace" He told her, his voice full of pride.

"Sweet" Joanna said, almost bitterly "Spencer can you get up on the bed then please and roll your top up"

Obliging, Spencer got up onto the bed and rolled her top up to just below her breast, then interlaced her fingers with Toby's again.

"As you already know, this is going to be a little cold" Joanna warned as she spreads a cool jell across Spencer's bare stomach with the wand. Spencer jumped a little, but then soon became used to the sensation. After what seemed like an eternity when in actual fact only thirty seconds, a steady beat filled the room "And there is your baby" Joanna said quietly, pointing at a small white blob on the screen, that was visibly making a fist "Looking at the foetus's size, and what I've read on your record about your symptoms, I estimate that you're eleven weeks pregnant, meaning that you're nearing the end of your first trimester. Congratulations, I'll leave you two alone while I print some pictures, how many?"

"Six please" Spencer replied, still staring at the screen. That was _their _baby. Joanna nodded and left the room, and less than second later tears were streaming down Spencer's face "That's our baby"

"I know" Toby said hoarsely, in some kind of trance gawking at the screen "He's perfect"

Spencer chuckled and slapped his arm lightly "We don't know what the gender is, stop calling him a boy"

"You just called the baby him" He pointed out, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Shut up" She whispered and leaned forward to kiss Toby on the lips. It wasn't heated or needy, it was plain and loving. Toby pulled away first, much to Spencer's dismay, to wipe her tears away with his thumb. It was only then that Spencer noticed how cloudy with tears Toby's blue eyes had become. Breaking the couple's comfortable silence, Joanna came back in with the promised six pictures, handing them over to Toby so she could wipe the jell off of Spencer. Once done, Spencer sat up and pulled her top down, hopping off the bed to stand next to Toby.

"I'd like to see you again this time in five weeks, since we can miss the twelve week scan now" Joanna said, looking down at her clipboard, and writing out a small appointment card "If there's any problems don't be scared to give me a call" She handed the card over to them with a genuine, warm smile.

"Thank you" Toby said, taking the card "We'll see you soon" The pair walked out, and out to their cars.

"I have to go pick Grace up from Em's, so I'll see you at home?" Spencer said as she started getting into her car.

"Yeah, take your time" Toby smiled mischievously as he got into his own car, then drove off before Spencer could say anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Hi readers! This chapter is a filler of sorts, so apologies for the shortness and terribleness of it! Please though don't let that stop you from reviewing! Also do you want to see Spencer dealing with her pregnancy because I'm thinking of skipping to when their baby is born? And maybe switch back to writing in first person? So please comment your views! Thanks again xx**

Toby was gently playing with Jack's lean fingers when he heard Spencer return home.

"Toby?" She yelled loudly, about to come upstairs. But Toby had to make sure she didn't, not yet. Hastily but warily Toby placed Jack in the crib that he had made a couple of weeks ago without Spencer's knowledge. This was all to be an immense surprise.

"I'm just coming" Toby called back, striving to act as ordinary as possible. After kissing Jack's forehead softly, he rushed downstairs to stop Spencer coming up "Hey" He smiled boyishly, leaning down the kiss her lips delicately, casually pushing she backwards "Where's Grace?" He expected her to be here as well.

Spencer sighed, shrugging off her jacket and collapsing on the sofa "She wanted to stay with Emily and Jason tonight for some reason, and Emily had some spare clothes over there so I didn't see a reason why not to let her stay"

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight?" Toby pretended, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Movie?" Spencer suggested, turning her head around to look at him.

"Sounds perfect" He smiles again, kissing her once "Why don't you go get a film from our room, and I'll do the popcorn?"

"Sounds perfect" She repeated, getting up and going upstairs. Toby stood still, waiting for her reaction. Soon enough, her voice echoed through the house "TOBY!" Spencer shrieked. Toby ran upstairs, taking a hesitant step into the room.

"So you found him" Toby observed, moving to stand at the end of the crib.

"What's he doing here?" Spencer immediately questioned, picking him up as he started to stir.

"Well, when I was away I wasn't actually working..." He began, but soon enough Spencer butted in.

"You lied to me? You left me here alone, and pregnant for four days for no reason?" She started babbling. Toby shook his head and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up and let me explain" He waited for her to nod before continuing "I was doing some research to try and get Jack to come live with us. After a lot of work, three days to be exact, I managed to convince the coroners to give me Aria's will. We are down as the legal guardians of Jack, and I showed that to the social workers" Ever so slowly, Toby took peeled his hand off her lips.

Spencer looked down at Jack, who has staring idyllically back at her. "What does that mean then? Now they have seen Aria's will?"

"They couldn't protest against it" Toby shrugged, running his fingers gently over Jack's head, soothing him "So, as it stands, he's ours" Spencer couldn't believe what she had heard. Jack was finally theirs. He would actually come and live with them now, and be part of their family. Happy tears broke free from her eyes, although she didn't notice until they dripped onto Jack's face. Toby was there to wipe them away straight away.

"I love you so much" Spencer whispered, talking to both Jack and Toby. Toby snaked his arm around Spencer's waist, playing with Jack's fingers as he was earlier. He planted a soft kiss to the back of her head "I love you, too. And I'm certain Jack would say the same if he could talk"

Spencer smiled and leaned back into him "I hope so"

"I know so" He reassured her, tightening his grip slightly. Spencer gently rocked Jack as he fell asleep and situated his limp body into the crib, then rotated to look at Toby, twining her arms round his neck.

"I'm going to go out of limb here and guess that you made the crib?" Spencer teased, fiddling with the bottom of his hair.

Toby chuckled "Yeah I did, I swear I did actually spend the days out in Philly?"

"Why not here?" Spencer asked.

"I had to attend a meeting with my boss' He smiled, remembering the other thing he had to tell her. Toby brought his hands up the rub them against Spencer's forearm.

"About?" She rolled out, wanting more answers, as a Hastings always does.

Toby took a deep breath in "He's given me the business" Spencer's hands instantaneously stopped moving, a look of shock covering her tired face.

"Did I hear that right?!" Spencer checked, still in a stage of complete disbelief.

"He's given me the business" He reiterated, confirming her astonishment "AACC is mine"

Spencer didn't waste another second being surprised, instead leaping into his arms, whispering congratulatory words into his repeatedly, making him laugh. He spun her around multiple times, in a state of complete glee, until they both felt dizzy and collapsed onto the bed.

"We should probably be careful when we do that, don't want to hurt this little guy" Toby moved his hands down to Spencer's stomach.

"Yeah we should" Spencer agreed, laying her hand over Toby's, interlacing their fingers "And seriously, if it's a girl you're going to be in big trouble"

Toby chuckled and shuffled down so he was eye level with Spencer's stomach "Sorry" He whispered and kissed her stomach softly, then moved up to do the same to Spencer's lips, igniting a giggle from her mouth. Toby was the first to pull away "I should go get his stuff out of the car" He sighed, not wanting to put an ends to a potential make-out session.

"Fine" She sighed and sat up, pulling Toby with her "I'm just going to call Em and check Grace is ok"

"Ok babe" Toby smiled and kissed her again, never being able to get enough of this girl. He strolled out to the car to retrieve Jack's stuff with the biggest smile habiting his aching face. Finally, they were happy. At least for now.


	16. Chapter 15

"TOBIAS CAVANAUGH I HATE YOU!" Spencer ear-deafeningly screeched, loud enough to pull ill patients back into consciousness three floors down. Plus the full naming. That was never good.

"I know, I know" He mumbled under his breath, reminding himself that the pain shooting through his hand from Spencer's death grip was zilch compared to what she was enduring, and had been enduring for eight hours now, seven hours longer than Grace's birth. That's eight hours that Spencer's been screaming, eight hours she's been eating ice chips, eight hours Toby has been having his hand crushed, and eight hours Spencer cursing Toby to the hands of Satan. The only thing keeping the pair sane was knowing that they would get a beautiful baby boy at the end of it. Using a tissue given to him by the nurses earlier, Toby wiped Spencer's glistening forehead of its coating of sweat.

"Please, get me an epidural" Spencer begged through tears. She'd been asking for six hours, but since she was already eight centimetres dilated, the doctors say she's too far along for one.

"Spence it'll all be over soon" Toby promised, kissing her head repeatedly.

"You've been promising that for eight hours" She spat, moving her head out of his lip's reach. Toby sighed and stood up, leaving his place on the bed.

"I'm going to get you some ice chips"

"Don't rush back" She mumbled. In labour Spencer was not Toby's favourite Spencer. She's not anybody's favourite Spencer. At least last time he only had to put up with it for an hour. Emily and Jason actually refused to come in anymore, since they came in a few hours ago and Spencer went crazy, while Hanna and Caleb jumped at the opportunity to babysit Grace and Jack instead of assisting at the hospital. Now he's realised why. Toby ran his hand through his hair as he walked out, leaving Spencer in the care of a nurse. Emily was right outside to meet him with a hug.

"How is she?" Emily asked, pulling out of the hug and returning to her seat next to Jason.

"Bitchy" Toby admitted, not even caring her brother was right in front of him "I think she might just rip my head off"

"That sounds like Spencer" Emily laughed, waiting for Toby to as well. He just replied with a sad, pleading look, and soon Emily caught on to what he wanted her to do, and pretty quickly started to object "I'm not going back in there! She won't kill you; you're the father of her children! What protection do I have? And don't even think of using your pretty eyes to win this battle, Cavanaugh!"

"You're favourite, nicest, sweetest most amazing friend she has" Toby said in a girly voice, igniting a somewhat laugh from Jason, and topped it off with the fluttering of his long eyelashes, ones most girls would kill for "Please Em?"

She sighed "Fine, let me go get some ice chips first. I might need to throw them at her"

Toby smiled and pulled her in for another hug "Thanks"

"If I die doing this, I'll come back to haunt you" Emily winked, then wriggle out of his hold to go get her weapon. Ice. Minutes later she returned, and mentally prepared herself.

"Good luck" Jason teased, making both the men laugh. Emily whipped her head round to shoot them a very menacing glare that silenced them before walking into Spencer's room.

"Hey" Emily greeted wearily, hesitantly approaching Spencer's bed.

"Hi" Spencer murmured, crossing her arms over her chest like a three year old. Emily laughed slightly, and then rashly stopped when Spencer looked at her "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just looked a lot like Gracie then" Emily told her, perching vacillated on the end of the bed "Ice chips?"

"I've had enough of ice chips" She replied, cracking a slight smile "Is Toby pissed with me?"

"Well..." Emily started "I think he's pretty scared of you"

"Oh god, how bad is I?" Spencer jokingly cried, burying her head in her hands.

Emily paused for a second while she thought about how she was going to phrase the next sentence, then decided to just say exactly what she was thinking "In all honestly, worse than Hanna when Caleb wouldn't by her Justin Bieber tickets"

Expecting a laugh, Emily was taken aback when a scream was released from Spencer's thin lips. Emily reached for Spencer's hand once she realised she was having a contraction. After a few seconds of 'breathe' and 'you can do this', it was over, and Spencer threw her hand back onto the pillow. Soon Johanna came into the room.

"I heard your scream down the corridor, I thought I'd come to check how dilated you are" She teased, opening up Spencer's legs and putting on a pair of gloves. This was the first time Emily had met Spencer's doctor, and something about her was familiar. Her eyes. She recognised them, maybe not the colour, but just their structure. Piercing, but still warm. Trusting, but also could hold a thousand secrets and lies. Ones you could give your heart to, only to have it ripped to shreds, and still love them. Emily finally concluded she was going crazy. Of course she had never met her before, so surely she couldn't recognise her? Although trying to shrug it off, the idea lied dormant in the back of her mind.

"Ok Em I know you're into that stuff but please come stand next to my head" Spencer said harshly, despite how innocent she looked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm going to let that one go, just because you're in labour" Emily muttered, wiping Spencer's wet face with her sleeve, making a self note to wash it when she got home.

"Looks like you're ready to have a baby" Johanna smiled, looking up at Spencer "The team should be here any second"

"I'll go" Emily volunteered, kissing Spencer's head softly "Good luck, I'll remember to send Toby back in"

Spencer took in a sharp breath as another contraction started, one of her final ones "If he's not too scared" She said through gritted teeth. Emily laughed as she walked out, and gestured for Toby to go back in. He followed orders, rushing in along with a team of nurses and standing next to Spencer, taking her hand without thought and whispering encouraging words in her ear, instantaneously forgetting everything she had previously said to him.

"Spencer when I say push you need to push as hard as you can" Johanna told her, prepping the area. Spencer nodded, saving her strength for the pushes "And Toby you just need to hold her hand" Toby also nodded "Push!"

Spencer did as told, using all the little strength she had to push, groaning the whole time.

"Good Spencer, just a little harder next time, so we can see the head" Johanna said encouragingly "Now push" Spencer tried again, and this time Johanna screamed "I see the head, it'll get easier from here on out" A few moments later, a horrified looked crossed Johanna's face, and soon their questions were answered "The umbilical cord is wrapped round his neck, Spencer you need to push harder so I can access it, or he won't make it"

"Push Spencer! I know you can do it!" Toby said shortly after, running his hand through her damp hair. Spencer nodded and lent forward, pushing all muscles in her lower body.

"Is he out?" She asked, eyes shut and fingers digging into Toby's hand.

"Nearly, you need to keep pushing though" Johanna said, absorbed in the colony of nurses handing her tools and sharp objects, of which Toby guessed were to cut the umbilical cord.

"Toby, I can't do it" She cried, shaking her head "Our baby will die because of me"

"No Spencer, he won't" Toby said seriously, putting his hand under her chin "Just a little more"

Spencer clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes, using every last ounce of strength in her entire body to push the baby out. A sense of relief washed over her when the pain stopped, but was soon replaced with anxiety while waiting to hear his cries.

"Why isn't he crying?" Spencer asked impatiently, looking up at Toby for answers, but he was as dumbfound as she was. Johanna turned away from the table that the baby was on to answer her question.

"We are just trying to regulate his bre-" Johanna was cut off by a soft cry emanating from the table. She smiled joyously, turning to wrap him up in blankets before passing him down to Spencer "This is your baby, born 10:52am on May 29th 2017, weighing 5 pounds 8 ounces"

Spencer stared down at the baby boy in her arms, pushing the memory of last time she held a new born baby out of her mind. Quietly, she whispered "Hi baby, I'm your Mummy, and I love you so much" Toby smiled and knelt down on the floor, so his face was closer to his son's.

"And I'm your Daddy, and that will be your first word" He whispered, ignoring the wetness of his face. Johanna smiled at the family.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while" She says, leading the nurses out of the room, just leaving the three of them alone. Spencer wiped her tears away so she could plant a ginger kiss on her son's forehead.

"He still needs a name" Toby reminded her, now wiping his own tears. He looked admiringly at his son, who was so tiny, a lot smaller than he remembered Grace being. Saying that, Grace was a week late, while this little man was three weeks premature.

"How about Wyatt Peter Cavanaugh-Hastings?" Spencer suggested, and was about to carry on until she was distracted by the baby opening his eyes. A smile grew on her face when she noted the colour of his shiny orbs. Ocean blue.

"Well I think he likes it" Toby laughed quietly, stroking his tiny clenched fists "Wyatt"

Spencer felt her cheeks become damp again, and Toby quickly wiped them dry "He's perfect" She smiled, touching Wyatt's cheek lightly.  
"Can I hold him?" Toby asked eagerly, sitting on the side of the bed. Spencer nodded and carefully handed him to Toby, who was already a perfectionist with children.

"Hi Wyatt" Toby said quietly, suppressing his emotions as well as he could "No one will ever love you more than your Mum and me, or your big sister and brother. When you get older, I'll teach you how to find a girl as wonderful as your Mother and how to treat her right"

"I love you so much" Spencer thought out loud, reaching forward for Toby's spare hand. He brought it up to his lips, landing a supple kiss on each finger.

"I love you, too"

XXXXX

"Mummy!" Grace squealed as she ran into her mother's hospital room, shortly followed by Toby. Spencer's face lit up as she diverted her look from Wyatt to Grace.

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you" Spencer smiled, patting the bed for her to sit on. Toby helped her up onto it, then ruffled her hair "Tobes where's Jack?"

"He's outside with Hanna and Caleb" He told her, pointing his finger over his shoulder "We were going to go grab some food with Em and Jason so you guys could have some alone time?"

"Oh ok then, I'll see you soon then" She replied, pulling his head down to give him a quick peck before he left.

"Is this the baby?" Grace asked, curling up into Spencer's side.

"Yeah it is, his name is Wyatt" Spencer introduced him, moving her arms fractionally so his face was visible.

"Is eyes are like Daddy's" She giggled, reaching over to touch his hand "Can I hold him?"

Spencer thought for a moment, before answering "I think you should hold him when we get home, but for now..." She opened up her legs slightly, leaving enough room for Grace to sit in between them, then wrapped her arms around her shoulders with Wyatt still in her arms "This is like your holding him, isn't it?" Grace nodded and grinned down at her little brother as he started to fall asleep.

"Hello Wyatt, I'm your big sister" She introduced herself, making Spencer's heart melt like chocolate "Daddy says I have to babysit you when we get older, so you better behave" Spencer laughed and kissed the back of Grace's head as she put Wyatt down in the hospital crib so she could chat with Grace.

"When are you coming home?" Grace asked, shifting around so she was facing Spencer.

"Soon baby, I promise" She supposed, leaning forward and kissing her forehead "So what did you do with Auntie Hanna"

"Well..." Grace delved into her day with Hanna and Caleb with an animated expression on her face the whole time, explaining every moment in great detail. A few minutes in, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Spencer, you have a visitor" The voice belonged to Johanna, but it held a hint of mystery, or maybe even evil?

"Who is it?" Spencer questioned, pulling Grace back down tightly onto her stomach, despite the pain it caused her.

"Vivian Darkbloom"

**A/N Dun dun dun! I hope this chapter was ok, if it wasn't I'm open for improvements, so please review! 5-10 reviews for chapter 16? Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
